Libra
by Ashery24
Summary: 30 escenas sobre Clay y Apollo y su relación. SIN spoilers de los Dual Destinies. Colección de drabbles ClayPollo.Yaoi. (Incluida linea temporal en el capitulo 31 ;D)
1. 1-Tomándose de las manos

Hola :D.  
Hace mas de medio año que no me paso por fanfiction D: . Maldito segundo de baxillerato me robo tiempo e inspiración. Y encima mi obsesión casi continua de dos años con IE al fin se ha acabado y no se me ocurría nada. Pero mientras cogí mi viejo juego del Apollo Justice y eso sumado a el descubrimiento de los Duals Destinies (porque la ultima vez que estuve al tanto del fandom de AA apenas se acababa de anunciar...) han echo que mi inspiración vuelva un poco. Pero no lo suficiente para escribir un one-shot D:. Asi que he decidido empezar un reto llamado "30 Days OTP Challenge" que consiste en " hacer un dibujo (o escribir una historia) de tu OTP por día, siguiendo el orden de los temas de la lista. Pueden usar cualquier fandom que les guste. Y siéntase libres de interpretar los prompts como quieran, ¡de eso se trata!" . Pero mis dibujos no son de los mejor así que escribiré un drabble por día empezando por hoy. Y la pareja sera ClayPollo (Clay Terran/Apollo Justice) debido a que algunos prompts concuerdan con mi headcannon sobre Clay ;D (Y porque me enamore de él y de lo lindo que se ve con Polly )

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Nota 2:** Mis cutre-títulos son cada vez mas cutres (que Gummy ¿?). Para quien no lo sepa "Libra" es una constelación, mas conocida como "La balanza". Estrellas y Ley (Justicia) juntas ¿entendéis?. ¡Ay, si lo se, es súper cutre! D: . Pero no se me ocurría nada mejor DD:

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...  
Y bueno al drabble.

* * *

**1-Holding hands/Tomandose de las manos.**

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos,vamos!-gritaba un eufórico Clay Terran mientras arrastraba a un asustado Apollo hacia la mas horrible atracción existente en un parque de atracciones, según el castaño. Y, no, no era la casa del terror. Era esa terrible, monstruosa, enorme y horripilante cosa llamada noria. Si, Apollo Justice, con su miedo a las alturas, odiaba profundamente las norias. Y Clay en su euforia por montarse (porque según el una cita perfecta en un parque de atracciones SIEMPRE tenia que acabar con la pareja subida a en la noria viendo el atardecer) parecía haberlo olvidado.

Así que ahora un aterrorizado Apollo estaba sentado dentro de una de esas diminutas cabinas (diseñadas para mantener la intimidad aunque para el castaño solo servían para agregar la claustrofóbica a su ya latente acrofobia) junto a su emocionado novio que miraba fascinado a través de la ventana como un niño pequeño ante el escaparate de una tienda de dulces.

-_Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien estoy bien estoy bien estoybienestoybienestoybien-_murmuraba cada vez mas rápido Apollo mientras aumentaba la altura. Clay se giro a mira emocionado a su novio pero en vez de verlo cautivado con las vistas, este estaba pálido, mirando el suelo, y murmurando algo rápidamente. En ese instante recordó el miedo a las alturas y se sintió el novio mas tonto del mundo.

Con cuidado se acerco a Apollo. No sabía muy bien que hacer para calmarle ya que cuando Apollo se asustaba no le gustaba el contacto físico. Lo único que se le ocurrió al pelinegro fue cogerle de las manos para reconfortarle. El castaño agradeció el contacto devolviéndole el apretón mientras parecía tranquilizarse.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Parque de atracciones = Juegos mecánicos. Noria = Rueda de la fortuna. Lo aclaro porque se que en algunos países latinoamericanos se llama de diferente manera. Y la acrofobia es el miedo a las alturas (aclaración debido a que esta palabra no es de uso frecuente)

Y hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado ;D. Y subiré uno diario así que hasta mañana (n.n)/. Dejen reviews porfaplis *o*

**EDIT (******18-2-2015****): Empiezo a pasar este fic a AO3. Link en mi perfil.

**EDIT 2 (18-3-2015): Acabado de pasar a AO3**


	2. 2-Acurrucarse en algún sitio

Drabble numero 2. Espero que lo disfruten (y porfaplis dejen reviews *n*)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**2-Cuddling somewhere/Acurrucarse en algún sitio**

Apollo entro con cautela en la habitación de Clay. Apenas hacia una semana que eran novios y aquella era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir. Bueno, mentira, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir (Clay le invitaba asiduamente a su casa debido a que no le gustaba "ese agujero lúgubre y frío" que era el orfanato donde vivía) pero si que era la primera vez que se quedaba siendo algo mas. Y encima estarían solos porque el padre de Clay estaba en el trabajo. Y Clay le había dicho que quería enseñarle "algo genial". Y Clay estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cama...No quería mal pensar pero...¡Estaba que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón!

-¿Apollo?-preguntó tentativamente Clay al ver tan nervioso a su novio

-¡Estoy bien!-grito sonrojado y apunto de colgarse del techo como un gato al que han asustado

-¿...?-mirando confundido a su novio- Bueno, es igual. ¡Ven! ¡Mira,mira!-gritando feliz y rebotando en la cama como un niño pequeño

El castaño se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de su novio. Este, ni lento ni perezoso, se arrimo a él, antes de enseñarle una pequeña esfera de cristal

-¡Mira! ¡Me lo ha regalado el Señor Starbuck!-exclamo entusiasmado mientras apretaba la esfera. Esta empezó a brillar débilmente y a emitir una luz azulada con algunos rayos blancos, azules, amarillos y rojos. De golpe un mapa estelar se reflejaba en todas las superficies de la habitación

-¡Vaya!-exclamo maravillado, Apollo mientas Clay dejaba con cuidado la esfera sobre la cama.

Los dos muchachos se acurrucaron en la cama mientras miraban tranquilamente las pequeñas estrellas que iban moviéndose lentamente por la habitación.

* * *

Segundo drabble subido. Mañana mas ;D


	3. 3-Jugando-viendo una pelicula

Día 3. Seguimos en busca de reviews (¿?)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...  
**  
**

* * *

**3-Gaming-watching a movie/Jugando-viendo una película.**

-¡Protesto!-grito Apollo con toda la fuerza que le otorgaban sus "Acordes de Acero"

-¿Apollo?

-¿Si?-preguntó distraídamente mientras jugaba con su DS

-¿Porqué gritas "¡Protesto!"? ¿No has practicado los "Acordes de Acero esta mañana? ¿Y porqué se lo gritas a la nintento?

-¿Eh? No, es que estoy jugando a"Ace Attorney:Phoenix Wright"

-¿Ace Attorney?

-Si, es un videojuego que han hecho sobre el señor Wright ahora que ha empezado a ser famoso-

-¿Un videojuego sobre abogados?

-¿Te parece raro después de que la policía tenga el "Tejón Azul" como mascota?-dijo mientras presentaba el "Archivo del caso DL-6"

-Ahí tienes razón. Pero debes admitir que es lindo y gracioso-dijo Clay con estrellas en sus ojos

Apollo aparto un momento la mirada de la consola para mirarle con una cara que decía "no, no lo es"

-Malo-con un puchero-Pero bueno, dejame ver-exclamó mientras se sentaba al lado de Apollo

20 minutos después los dos estaban jugando. Apollo estaba maldiciendo a Von Karmam y Clay insistia en que "Polly" era un buen mote para Apollo (lo que le valio una semana en el sofa)

* * *

**Curiosidad:** En primer momento este drabble iba a ser de Clay y Polly viendo una de esas películas que hicieron sobre Sol. Pero al final lo cambie porque me gustan este tipo de autoreferencias y por desgracia son escasas u.u .


	4. 4-En una cita

Buen viernes a todo el mundo =3. Soy feliz. ¡Me han comentado,me han comentado! =3 =3

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**4-On a date/En una cita.**

-¿Quieres un helado?-preguntó Clay

Era verano. Clay y Apollo estaban en el "Parque People" en una cita. Habían decidido ir a dar un paseo ya que hacia muy buen tiempo. Pero el cielo nublado y las ráfagas de viento de la mañana habían dado paso a un sol resplandeciente y caluroso hacia al mediodia. Así que, aunque cuando habían salido de casa estaban a gusto, ahora se estaban muriendo de calor.

-Por favor-murmuro Apollo sintiéndose como en un horno. El color rojo no era precisamente el mejor para tu ropa cuando es verano.

-¿De chocolate?

-Uhm-murmuro, Apollo, afirmativamente, mientras se sentaba (se dejaba caer) en el banco mas cercano (que para suerte estaba a la sombra de un árbol)

Clay se río mientras se iba a buscar fue a los helados a una tienda cercana.

Mientras tanto Apollo se empezó a relajar. Entre la sombra que producía el árbol y que las ráfagas de viento de la mañana habían vuelto, allí se estaba bastante a gusto. Al poco llego Clay y se sentaron los dos juntos a comerse el helado.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:**Jajaja, se como te sientes a mi me paso igual cuando volví a la sección de Ace Attorney y encontré tanta novedad por los "Dual Destinies" en ingles (gracias traductor google :D).No te preocupes los capítulos son diarios a no ser que me pase algo de fuerza mayor. Me alegra que te pareciera gracioso, sobretodo porque creo que mi humor apesta (mis chistes son malísimos)(Y, si, tenia que incluir lo de "Polly" me morí cuando me di cuenta de la semejanza XDD)

**Nota:** Se me olvido explicar esto en el primer capitulo. Ya dije que voy a escribir y publicar un drabble diario. Pero yo no tengo ordenador sino tablet. Y publicar algo con mi tablet es casi imposible debido a que me cuesta mucho hacerlo todo con ella. Así que yo suelo ir a la biblioteca y publicar desde allí. El problema es que la biblioteca esta cerrada los "findes" así que es posible que el sábado y el domingo no publique nada/se publique algo mal. En tal caso ya lo publicaría/arreglaría los correspondientes capítulos el lunes.

**Nota 2:** Perdón si el capitulo es algo cutre y corto pero no se me ocurría nada decente D:


	5. 5-Besándose

Bueno mi tablet esta de buenas y me ha permitido publicar. Eso si, nada de negrita y los separadores de fanfiction hasta el lunes u.u

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**5-Kissing /Besándose**

-Apollo

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Si...espera...¡¿Q-Qué?!-exclamo totalmente sorprendido el castaño

-Que si puedo besarte-repitió, Clay, con una extrañamente seria cara

-¡¿P-Porqué?!

-Porque tu me gustas

La cara de Apollo se volvió tan roja como su camiseta

-¿En serio?-questiono totalmente confundido

-Si-mirandole fijamente a los ojos

-Yo...-dudoso-¿V-Vale?

La cara sería de Clay cambio a una picara lo que puso aun mas nervioso a Apollo. Y así, lentamente, el pelinegro se acerco al castaño (Apollo, en aquellos momentos, juraría ante un tribunal que iba mas lento de lo que era estrictamente necesario solo para ponerle nervioso) y le beso. El beso empezó a ser un leve contacto entre sus labios antes de que Clay lo profundizara. Apollo correspondió como pudo debido a su nerviosismo. En cuando se separaron Clay seguía con una mirada picara y Apollo parecía querer inventar un nuevo tono de su color favorito

-Bueno ,no ha sido tan malo ¿Verdad?-preguntó Clay

-T-Tonto

* * *

Maldito y sensual Clay SD

Reviews:

**-Merycchan:** Me alegra que te guste como escribo. Eso siempre sube la moral (y el ego XD) por lo que me gusta escucharlo :D. Bueno para tu suerte parece que mi tablet quiere colaborar y no tienes que esperar ;D. Gracias de nuevo

**-Azu (Marcela-Hawk):** No creía que te hubieras olvidado del fic (nadie se resiste a Polly. Debe de ser el personaje mas emparejado de AA XD). Además las clases ya han empezado por aquí así que me imagine que simplemente no tendrías tiempo SD.

Juegalos, estos juegos son geniales aunque Polly no salga hasta el cuarto D: (si quieres te paso una lista con los nombres de los juegos ordenados =3).

Me alegra que te gustara. Aunque bueno esta es mi interpretacion personal de la pareja porque Capcom se encargo de que Clay apenas apareciera (no puedo decir porqué, porque es spoiler .. Aun así... ¡MALDITOS SEÁIS CAPCOM! #n!).Me hace feliz que te guste como escribo. ¡Ah! Y mas te vale acabar de subir tus imágenes TimDon del reto o te ganare SD.

**Nota:**Otro capitulo algo corto. Lo siento pero leyendo las prompts por encima se nota que algunas están pensadas mas para dibujarlas que para escribirlas. Esta es una de ellas u.u


	6. 6-Usando la ropa del otro

Y aquí el capitulo de hoy :D. Parece que he pillado a mi tablet de buenas =3.

Este capitulo se situaría alrededor de un año antes del AJ. Disfruten ;D

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**6-Wearing eachothers' clothes/Usando la ropa del otro.**

-¡Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay! ¡CLAYYYYY!-grito emocionado Apollo, mientras entraba en la casa que compartían su novio y él

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-preguntó sorprendido mientras se levanta del sofá

-¡Me han aceptado en "El bufete Gavin"! ¡Voy a trabajar con "El abogado mas guay de occidente"!-grito emocionado lanzándose a abrazar a Clay

-¡Genial!-exclamo mientras devolvía el abrazo-Ya te puedo imaginar gritando "¡Protesto!" a todo pulmón en el tribunal gracias a los "Acordes de Acero"

-La verdad es que yo no...-murmuro avergonzado el abogado, mientras aplastaba sus característicos picos-aun me falta mucho para eso

-Ow, va Apollo...¡Ten mas confianza! ¡Tienes que visualizarlo!-mientras abría los brazos,teatralmente

-No lo veo...-murmuro con un tono derrotista

-¿No?...umh...¡Entonces te lo mostrare!-exclamo el pelinegro con tono decidido mientras corría a su habitación

Apollo se quedo plantado en medio del salón intentando entender que pretendía su novio. Una parte de él quería salir de allí en aquellos momentos ya que a veces a Clay se le ocurrían las ideas mas locas posibles y él solía verse involucrado con consecuencias para su salud mental. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de allí el pelinegro apareció por la puerta, vistiendo su traje rojo de abogado.

-¡Soy Apollo Justice y "¡Protesto!" Su Señoría!-gritó con una imitación pasable de la voz de Apollo-¿Ves? Así tienes que hacerlo

Apollo solo se quedo allí, mirándole incrédulo

-¿Qué?-preguntó, Clay, con ojos de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia

Apollo simplemente se dirigió hacia la habitación sin decir ni una palabra y con una expresión neutral.

Clay, mientras tanto, se quedo en el comedor, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, pensando que quizá en esa ocasión se había pasado con una de "sus geniales ideas". Pero antes de que pudiera ir a disculparse con su novio este salio de la habitación con su uniforme de "GYAXA"

-¡Soy Clay Terran y tengo las peores ideas de bombero del mundo!-exclamó con un tono serio-Pero así me quiere mi novio-acabo con una sonrisa cálida

Esta vez fue el turno de Clay para parpadear incrédulo. Pero no paso mucho hasta que empezó a reírse a carcajadas siendo secundado por su novio.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Y menos mal que esto es un drabble porque sin querer he borrado una parte del capitulo y he tenido que reescribirlo . ¡Argh! ¡Que rabia! D= Nota mental: Ir guardando tus progreso de vez en cuando, Ashery D:

**Pequeña aclaración:** He puesto "bufete Gavin" en vez de "Gavin &amp; Co." porque según mi headcannon el único empleado de Kristoph era Apollo. Total, nunca se menciona que hubiera alguien mas. Lo que es raro considerando la popularidad e influencia que parece tener Kristoph. Pero, bueno, mejor para el KrisPollo (eue)

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Me hace feliz saber que voy mejorando sobretodo porque tenia la sensación de que los últimos dos capítulos me habían salido algo flojos (soy bastante autocrítica).

¡Y a mi me encanta que me comentes diariamente! Eso hace feliz a una :D

**-Azu (Marcela-Hawk):** Polly es demasiado sensual, moe, kawaii y tsundere con Klavier (¿?) (Tengo que hablarte de los semes de Polly XD).

¡Sobriviste! Pero no te confíes yo casi no sobreviví el año pasado a segundo de Batxillerato (a partir de febrero tenia un examen diario y el primer día después de las vacaciones de semana santa tenia dos exámenes casi seguidos *traumada* D;). Asdfgafs que digas eso me hace feliz =3.Y yo creo que te quedan bastante bien. Tienes un estilo sin duda único que me encanta. Y, bueno, iras mejorando con el tiempo :D (Ya sabes la practica hace al maestro ;D)

Si, tus geniales dibujos 3. Oh, es cierto X3.

Tu tienes ventaja porque sabes de que van los retos SD


	7. 7-Haciendo Cosplay

Sinceramente...no sabia como hacer este capitulo porque no se me ocurría de quien podía cosplayar a Apollo y a Clay. Tenia muchas opciones pero Phoenix y Solomon eran los únicos que me convencían. Total Sol es famoso y Nick...bueno...sigamos el headcannon que use en el tercer drabble de que hicieron videojuegos de él. .-.

¡Ah! Y perdón si no describo mucho la convención/la describo mal pero es que nunca he ido a una... .-.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Mini spoiler sobre Sol y el Hat-1 (ya dije que quizá habrían). Mención al Yuri (chicaxchica). Mención al Franziska/Adrian. Mención al MitsuNaru (Miles/Nick). Mención a Personaje misterioso (NO es un OC)/Apollo

* * *

**7-Cosplaying/Haciendo Cosplay.**

-¿Clay?-llamo, Apollo, desde el baño, a su novio

-¿Si?-preguntó, Clay, sentado en la cama. Llevaba el uniforme de "GYAXA" y una peluca pelirroja. Su cosplay: Solomon Starbuck el héroe de "El milagro del Hat-1"

-No estoy muy seguro de esto...

-Ow, vamos, Apollo...Ya te he dicho que yo he ido a varias convenciones y son bastante divertidas. Estarás bien

-Bueno, vale...-masculló con actitud derrotista saliendo del baño. Llevaba un traje azul y una peluca negra. Su cosplay: Phoenix Wrigth, abogado con cierta popularidad (aunque solo fuera por lo estrafalario de sus casos) y protagonista de dos videojuegos hasta a la fecha, basados en sus casos.

-Te queda genial, Apollo-con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Me veo ridículo

-No seas pesimista. Es un cosplay bastante bueno-dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-Mejor vámonos...-dijo mientras pensaba como demonios se había dejado convencer por su novio para hacer aquello. ¡Argh! Es que Clay tenia una cara de cachorro tan linda...

* * *

Apollo se quería morir. Había pasado el viaje en metro mas vergonzoso de su vida. Todo el mundo les miraba y hablaban de sus "ridículos disfrazes". Claro que a Clay eso no le había importado lo mas mínimo. Al contrario había lucido el cosplay como si fuera un novedoso traje de algún diseñador famoso, mientras él se pasaba todo el viaje con la cara enterrada entre sus manos, muerto de vergüenza.

Al menos ya habían llegado a su destino y...Apollo tenia que admitir que estaba impresionado. La convención se celebraba en un recinto enorme donde miles de adolescentes se paseaban con los cosplays mas variopintos existentes.  
Apollo miraba sorprendido a su alrededor mientras seguía a Clay que se paseaba por allí y le iba señalando y explicando las diferentes partes de la convención.

-¿Ves? ¡Esto es genial!- exclamo totalmente emocionado, Clay, cuando pararon en una pequeña cafetería que había en el recinto a comer algo

-La verdad es que esta bastante bien-admitió Apollo- pero...

-¿Pero...?

-No se si he hecho bien en cosplayarme de Phoenix Wrigth-murmuro tirando nerviosamente de la solapa del traje- Al fin y al cabo no creo que sea tan famoso. Al fin y al cabo...¿Quién va a jugar a un videojuego de abogados?

-Pues, por ejemplo, esas chicas- dijo señalando a un par de chicas que pasaban por delante de la cafetería. Iban cogidas de la mano y sus cosplays eran de Franziska Von Karma, la mas alta, y Adrian Andrews, su novia.

-Vaya...-murmuro asombrado Apollo-Creía que era el único al que le gustaban esos videojuegos

-No eres el único, a mi también me gustan-haciendo un guiño- Bueno, me voy un momento al baño. Ahora vuelvo

-Aquí estaré-contesto Apollo mientras seguía mirando, fascinado, la convención a través del ventanal de la cafeteria

Clay se fue al baño, feliz de que su novio se lo estuviera pasando bien.  
Pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que cuando volvió a la mesa donde estaban se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en su sitio. Pero eso no fue lo que le molesto. No, lo que le enfado fue que aquel tipo, que apenas seria un par de años mayor que ellos dos e iba con un cosplay de Miles Edgeworth, estaba coqueteando visiblemente con SU Apollo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿puedo saber de que estas hablando con mi novio?-masculló entre dientes, Clay, con una aura oscura a su alrededor

-¡Clay! ¡Menos mal que has llegado!-exclamo, Apollo, levantándose de la silla, rápidamente, para alejarse de su indeseada compañía

-Disculpa, pero todo el mundo sabe que Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright están saliendo por lo tanto él es MI novio

La aura oscura de Clay solo se intensifico. Apollo, sabiendo que su novio en modo ultra celoso era MUY peligroso, decidió intervenir. Cogió a Clay de la mano y se lo llevo de allí, rápidamente. Por suerte para todo el mundo fue lo suficiente rápido para que Clay no oyera la despedida de "Miles" (aunque él si la oyó y con ella aquel _mote_ horrible que le había dado en menos de dos minutos el chico misterioso)

-Adiós, espero que nos volvamos a ver, Señor Frente~

* * *

¿A que no sabéis quien era "Miles Edgeworth" ôuô? Vale, vale, ya se que esto es un ClayPollo pero...no lo he podido evitar eue XD. ¡No me arrepiento de nada! SD *Huye corriendo*

Y, si, según mi headcannon Clay es un cosplayer (cofcofyunfundashicofcof) SD

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan: **Mira quien habla la del review salvaje aparece repentinamente a los 10 minutos de publicar XD (si, ha mi tambien me gusta Pokemon :D). Lo de las ideas de bombero estan basadas en las mias propias que se me ocurren de vez en cuando SD. ¿Quién no odia los lunes? Pero bueno un nuevo capitulo de un fic que te gusta siempre anima XD. Y he incluido un poco de humor al azar en este para animarte el lunes. Espero haberlo conseguido (;D)**  
**

**-Guest: **Es que el KrisPollo tiene un no-se-que angust. que enamora y yo amo. Aunque no suelo leer de esta pareja si no tengo ganas. Depende XD. Y si el NaruMitsu tambien me gusta (aqui he incluido un poco ;D, espero que te haya gustado :D)


	8. 8-Haciendo compras

Y aquí el capitulo de hoy. Otro capitulo humorístico de mano de mi muso con un par de ideas que no tenia en la primera versión que tenia pensada. Parece que mi inspiración esta volviendo =3.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo**: Este capitulo es ligeramente AU y contiene Daryan/Klavier.

* * *

**8-Shopping/Haciendo compras.**

-Apollo~

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Prometer el qué?

-Tu solo prometelo

-Vale, vale. Te prometo lo que quieras que te prometa-dijo pensando que así su novio le dejaría seguir leyendo.

-¡Genial! ¡Pues venga vamos!

-¿Adónde?

-¡De compras! ¡Nos vamos de compras!-exclamó alegremente el moreno

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! ¡NO!-grito Apollo asustado. Amaba mucho a su novio pero ir de compras con él era una tortura

-Awwww. ¡Apollo, me lo has prometido!-con un puchero

-Si, pero...

Clay puso su famosa cara de cachorro con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Yo..._Resiste,Apollo, resiste_-pensó frenéticamente- ¡Argh! Esta bien-derrotado

-¡Yuhu!-exclamo Clay mientras cogía la mano de su novio y lo arrastraba hacia el centro comercial

* * *

Solo llevaban una media hora en el centro comercial y Apollo ya se quería morir. Mientras Clay iba mirando totalmente ilusionado los escaparates de las tiendas, Apollo iba detrás suyo, resignadamente, cargando cuatro bolsas . La verdad es que a la hora de ir de compras Clay era peor que una chica...Y lo peor era cuando Clay encontraba...

-¡Mira, Apollo! ¡Una tienda de ropa!

-Ya veo...-murmuro Apollo sudando a mares-_¡Socorro!_-pensó desesperado

-¿Entramos?

-Ehm...yo...mejor te espero allí ¿vale?-señalando un banco que había allí cerca, rogando para que Clay no le arrastrara hasta la tienda...¡No sobreviviría otra vez a comprar ropa con Clay!

-Ow-con un puchero-Bueno...vale-entrando a la tienda

-Madre mía...-murmuro Apollo mientras se dejaba caer en el banco. Sabia que en cuando Clay acabara de comprar en la tienda el numero de bolsas que cargarían entre los dos seria el triple de las que llevaba ahora

-Haber si adivino-dijo una voz misteriosa-Te han arrastrado hasta aquí

Apollo se giro sorprendido. Quien le había hablado era un chico de unos 17 años de cabello negro y corto con unas mechas blancas. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro. El adolescente estaba sentado en otro banco cerca del suyo (Apollo no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas por allí ya que había estado inmerso en sus funestos pensamientos) con un gesto exasperado en su cara y unas ocho bolsas a su alrededor.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Fácil. Cara de desesperación, vas cargando varias bolsas que obviamente no son tuyas y te has sentado en un banco lanzando un suspiro digno de un rinoceronte. ¿Te ha traído tu novia de compras?

-Mas bien mi novio. Aunque él es pero que una chica

-Uh...-silbo el de las mechas blancas-Al contrario de la creencia popular los chicos son peores en esto que las chicas. Y no sabré bien yo de lo que hablo-sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Tu novio también te ha arrastrado hasta aquí?-preguntó Apollo sintiendo empatia por aquel chico, sobretodo mirando el numero de bolsas a su alrededor

-Uf, si-lanzando un resoplido que desordenó sus mechones-encima Klav tiene el síndrome de la diva

-Uf...-dijo Apollo con una mueca-Te entiendo esto...

-Daryan Crescend, ese es mi nombre compañero-dándole la mano

-Yo soy Apollo-aceptando el apretón de manos

-Y dime Apollo...¿Como soportas esto? Tio, yo soy un tipo duro y no aguanto y encima Klav después se me queja

-Bueno yo tengo un truco para que Clay no me diga nada...

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Daryan, alzando una ceja

-Tú pon "cara de macho"

Daryan le miro unos momentos confundido antes de lanzarse a reír, señalando a Apollo con el dedo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? Eso funciona

-Y no te digo que no-se rió Daryan- Pero ¿Tú? ¿Cara de macho? Si eres uke total

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡O-Oye! ¡Protesto!-exclamo Apollo, totalmente avergonzado

-¿Qué? Ahora me dirás que eres el seme

-Y-Yo...-murmuro sonrojado

-¿Ves? Eres uke y encima moe

Apollo, simplemente, murmuro entre dientes, enfadado.

-¡Eh Dar!-grito desde lejos un chico rubio con gafas de sol que venia de alguna tienda que estaba en sentido opuesto a la que había entrado Clay. Entre sus brazos llevaba cuatro bolsas

-¡Apollo!-le llamo Clay, saliendo de la suya con dos bolsas en sus mano

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo Daryan con cara contrariada y cogiendo las bolsas que tenia su alrededor

-Si, yo también-murmuró Apollo pesaroso-Y recuerda...

-¿Cara de macho?

-Cara de macho

* * *

Y aquí esta el capitulo. Obviamente lo de "ligero AU" es porque Daryan y Apollo no se conocen hasta el caso 3 del AJ.

Sobre lo de la "cara de macho"...capitulo 34 de "Facebook a lo Inazuma" de "Belu-Saku". Lo siento, TENIA que hacer esa referencia XD. Es buenisima, la frase la dice uno de mis porteros favos (Billy 3) y nos reímos mucho con ella cuando una amiga que esta haciendo el mismo reto le toco este prompt.

Y, antes de lo reviews, confirmo que si, el cosplayer de Miles del capitulo anterior era Klavier :D. ¿Acaso conocéis a alguien mas que llame a Apollo "Señor Frente" XD. La verdad es que lo de Klav cosplayer no estaba en mi idea original pero surgió y era demasiado bueno para no ponerlo SD

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** No es malo, yo también lo hago cuando actualizan mis fics favoritos SD. A mi también me gusta y precisamente por ese toque surrealista (Aunque considerando los personajes que hay y cosas como el samurái de acero o el Tejón Azul...quizá no sea tan surrealista SD)

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** El KrisPollo es amor 3 (del hard +18 ¿?). De nada, al fin y al cabo a mi también me gusta el NaruMitsu ;D


	9. 9-Saliendo con amigos

Capitulo situado post AJ con algo de angust. aunque el final es feliz. Y hacemos una pequeña pausa en los capítulos de humor aunque con el loquillo de Clay el humor siempre esta presente =D.

Y perdón si el capitulo es algo cutre, hoy he estado algo sin inspiración :S.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?). El aspecto de Daryan de este capitulo tampoco es mio le pertenece al autor de la imagen que dejare.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Spoilers de AA:AJ. Menciones al hetero. Menciones al KlavEma (Klavier/Ema)

* * *

**9-Hanging out with friends/Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos.**

Apollo estaba investigando la escena del crimen junto con Clay. Normalmente eso lo haría con Trucy pero ella en esos momentos estaba en el colegio y Clay tenia vacaciones en el centro espacial así que se había ofrecido para ser su ayudante temporal. Y la verdad es que no sabia si Clay era una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte o algo así pero el caso es que habían encontrado mas pistas y pruebas útiles para su defensa de las habituales. Entre ellas un cuchillo ensangrentado, presuntamente el arma homicida, que parecía tener unas huellas dactilares aparte de las que correspondían a su cliente (ue no hubiera huellas de su cliente en el arma era demasiado pedir).

-¡Hey, Ema!-llamó Apollo a la inspectora que casualmente volvía a llevar la investigación de uno de sus casos-¿Podria ayudarnos a analizar estas huellas dactilares

-Ese maldito *MUNCH* creído *MUNCH* rockero de tres al cuarto...-mascullaba Ema entre dientes mientras comía bocaditos sin hacer caso a Apollo

-¡Ema!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué te ocurre? Normalmente estas mas centrada aunque comas tus bocaditos y refunfuñes

-¡Oye! Eso no es...-protesto Ema mientras se preparaba para "embocaditar a Apollo-Argh tienes razón...-admitió

-¿No me lanzas un bocadito? Vale algo malo ocurre...¿Qué es?

-Es Klavier. Sigue bastante deprimido por el juicio de su hermano aunque finja que todo esta bien

-Si, me he dado cuenta...-murmuro preocupado Apollo

-Hasta yo lo he hecho y eso que apenas le conozco-añadió Clay

-¡Exacto! Y no se que hacer. La verdad es que me tiene preocupada-admitió a regañadientes

-Umh...no se me ocurre nada

-¡A mi si!-grito felizmente, Clay- Lo que necesita es salir de fiesta con amigos

-La verdad es que no es mala idea...-reflexiono la castaña

-¡Pues, decidido! Tu, Klavier, Apollo y yo nos vamos de fiesta esta noche

-¡¿Yo también?! Clay...sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas- puchero de cachorro con estrellitas en los ojos de parte de Clay-Argh esta bien-derrotado otra vez por aquella cara. ¡Su novio era demasiado lindo a veces! ¡Y un maldito manipulador!

-Bueno, pues yo avisare a Klavier. Al fin y al cabo tengo que ir a verle ya que es el fiscal del caso y tengo que darle los resultados de mi investigación. Si acepta os llamo ¿Vale?

-Vale- exclamaron los chicos al unisono-Adios Ema-se despidió Apollo mientras se marchaban

-¡Un momento!-grito Clay mientras se paraba de golpe y se giraba a mirar a Ema- Has llamado a Klavier varias veces por su nombre, estas preocupada por él y no te has negado a salir con nosotros...no sera que te gusta Klavier ¿no?-insinuó con una mirada picara

Ema simplemente le miro con el ceño fruncido antes de tirarle la bolsa de bocaditos a la cara. Entonces se giro para mirar, irracunda, a Apollo. Este, mas sensato que su novio, decidió seguir su camino a toda prisa arrastrando a su novio y sin hacer ningún comentario. Aunque eso no evito que notara el leve sonrojo en la cara de Ema. 

* * *

-¡Hola!-saludo Clay desde la puerta de la disco te donde habían quedado a Klavier y a Ema. Al final el fiscal Gavin había aceptado ir con ellos de fiesta-¡Bienvenidos a la cita doble ClayPollo y KlavEma

-¡Clay!-exclamo enfadado, Apollo

-¿Una cita doble? No me había dicho nada de eso, detective SKye-dijo burlón Klavier

-¡Eso es porque no lo es!-exclamo indignada, y sonrojada, Ema

-¿Y seria malo que lo fuera?

-¡No! ¡Digo si! Digo...¡Argh! ¡Maldito petrimetre!-grito iracunda mientras les anzaba varios bocaditos(si, habia traido varias bolsas)seguidos a Klavier y a Clay como si fueran las balas de una metralleta

-Aw...me amas, Ema-arrullo Klavier-mira todos estos bocaditos que me has dado

-¡Idiota!-entrando totalmente avergonzada a la discoteca

-Espera, querida~-siguiéndola

-Ummm-murmuro Clay mientras comía un par de bocaditos que había cogido al vuelo- ¡Deliciosos!-con estrellas en sus ojos

Apollo suspiro, pesaroso, pensando en si toda la gente que conocía estaba loca.

* * *

Verdaderamente a Apollo no le gustaban las fiestas. Demasiada gente y musica demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Ir a discotecas era para gente como Clay o Klavier. El cual, por cierto, parecía verdaderamente feliz mientras se dedicaba a bailar y a disfrutar de la noche.

-Vaya, parece que tu plan a resultado-dijo Apollo sonriendo a su novio y dándole un rápido beso de agradecimiento

-Por supuesto-orgullo de si mismo-Mis planes siempre funcionan. Y me alegran que lo hagan con recompensas como estas-dándole un beso de vuelta mas largo

-Tonto. Oye...¿Crees que Klavier estará bien a partir de ahora?

-Si, creo que si-dijo Clay mientras señalaba a Klavier y a Ema que se estaban besando, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

* * *

Lo admito. Adoro el KlavEma 3. Son una de mis OTPs heteros (Aunque prefiera el KlaPollo :3). Y sorry sin parece que me enfoco mas en ellos que en el ClayPollo.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Si, pobres XD. Uf, siento tu dolor u.u.  
Vaya he creado una OTP me siento orgullosa SD. ¿Conocerse quién? o.o.  
Lo de la cara de macho es épico XD.  
PD: Sobre doujinshis no me preguntes soy mala para encontrar imágenes y mas aun para dous. Prueba quizá por pixiv una amiga me lo recomendó hace tiempo para buscar imágenes de una de mis OTPs de las que apenas encontraba. Y también hay imágenes de KrisPollo (imágenes no dous) por tumblr =3. Y fics yo encontré en AO3 (archiveofourown) aunque están en ingles u.u (pero hay cada fic por ahí que asafasfsfs *-*)

**-Merycchan:** Me alegra que te parezcan graciosos sobretodo considerando mi pésimo sentido del humor. Que acabe los drabbles no significa que deje el fandom seguro que en cuando los acabe vuelvo con otra cosa =3. Además aun quedan drabbles hasta el 15 de octubre =3.

**-Belu(Belu-saku):** Ostras gracias. Que me digas eso precisamente tu me sube el ego (si, soy fan tuya...¡Soy culpable, Su Señoría! SD). Pues los juegos son geniales y tienen cada salida que hace que te estés muriendo de la risa durante un rato SD. Cara de macho es la mejor frase del mundo SD.

**-Azu (Marcela-Hawk):** ¡Cara de macho! Es que Billy es pro y el lo vale y Polly también SD. Luego te paso una lista de los videojuegos y si quieres te lo miras por youtube que estoy casi segura que todos deben estar enteros por allí =3. ¡Lemon,Lemon! *-* Pues aquí esta ;D


	10. 10-Con orejas de animales

Aquí el capitulo de hoy. Y volvemos a los capítulos mas cortos (que, en serio, no se que me ha dado estos últimos días se supone que estos drabbles iban a ser cortitos .-.)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**10- With animal ears/Con orejas de animales.**

Era 31 de octubre, Halloween. Apollo y Clay habían ido a la Agencia Polivalente Wright para preparar los detalles de la fiesta que celebrarían esa noche.

-Polly~-llamo Trucy mientras colocaba unas arañas falsas encima del piano

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar esta noche?-rebotando feliz en el sitio

-De nada

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Polly, te tienes que disfrazar! ¡Es Halloween!

-¡Pero tengo 22 años!¡Ya soy mayor!

-Awww...pero Polly-poniendo un puchero

-No

-Vamos, Apollo. Yo también quiero que te disfraces. Además no va a ser muy diferente de cuando hacíamos cosplays-dijo Clay uniéndose a Trucy con su famosa, y patentada con los años, cara de cachorro

-Yo...¡Vale, lo haré! ¡Pero no me pienso disfrazar!

-¡Yuhu!-exclamaron al unisono Trucy y Clay-Además ya había pensado que no te quedrias disfrazar así que te tengo algo mas discreto que un disfraz preparado-añadió el pelinegro

Aquello tendría que haber tranquilizado a Apollo si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa picara y malvada de Clay

-¡Espera! ¿Apollo hacia cosplay?-preguntó Trucy sin saber aquella faceta del castaño

-¡Si!-exclamo emocionado Clay-¡Y le encantaba! Aun recuerdo su primera convención...

Apollo no aguanto mas la vergüenza y huyo de allí sin querer saber como acababa aquella conversación. Tenia la horrible sensación de que aquella le perseguiría toda su vida.

* * *

-¡NO! ¡Me niego a llevar esto!

-Awww va Polly...¡Lo has prometido!

-¡Pero, Clay! ¡Estas cosas son ridículas!

-¡No es verdad te quedan muy lindas!-exclamo emocionado con estrellas alrededor

Apollo se volvió a mirar al espejo pesaroso. En su cabeza llevaba una diadema con unas orejas de conejo de color marrón.

Detrás de el se reflejaba su novio que llevaba una diadema con orejas de perro de color negro.

-No quiero llevar esto...

-Bueno, si no quieres ir podemos hacer otras cosas-afirmo pícaramente Clay mientras abrazaba a Apollo, sensualmente y le tiraba a la cama posicionándose encima suyo

Apollo simplemente le golpeo en la cabeza con un cojín mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos, Trucy nos espera-murmuro enfadado

Clay solo gimió entristecido, como un autentico cachorro

* * *

¡Maldito y sensual Clay! :/D Y Polly es un tsundere =/3.

Y, bueno, Apollo llevaba las orejas de conejo porque sus cuernos se parecen a orejas de conejo (quien lo haya tenido que dibujar estará de acuerdo conmigo ). Y Clay lleva de perro por su famosa cara de cachorro y porque es como un cachorrito hiperactivo =/3.

Además, otra vez he hecho una referencia a un drabble anterior (en este caso al del capitulo 7 "Haciendo Cosplay") así que he pensado en hacer los drabbles de manera que no se contradigan entre si y al final hacer una lista ordenandolos cronológicamente =3. Y, si, se que técnicamente ya me he contradicho al hacer DarKlav y KlavEma pero considerando el caso 3 del AJ podría ser hasta plausible esos dos parings a la vez ¿no?

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein**: No conozco la canción tendré que buscarla XD (Por curiosidad curiosa). Si el KlavEma es súper lindo =3

-**Azu (Marcela-Hawk):** Ya te he pasado la lista por face XD. Si, ya me imagino que varias referencias no las entiendes u.u. Asdasdasa gracias =/3. Yo sigooooo

**-Merycchan:** Yo también hago eso cuando me actualizan XD. Si, sobretodo en español y de Apollo D: ¡Que tenéis en contra de Polly fandom español! DDD: . Si, lo tengo calculado, lo hice a posta para que coincidiera con mi cumple XD. Tranquila aun queda mas de la mitad =3. D momento aquí tienes otro :D.


	11. 11-Usando kigurumis

Capitulo basado en el caso 3 del Investigations 1 aunque no hace falta que conozcáis que ocurre en este. =3

Según la wikipedia un kigurumi es: "Kigurumi (着ぐるみ?) es el nombre japonés para los disfraces de personajes animales. El nombre viene del término japonés (着る - Kiru: vestir) y (縫いぐるみ - Nuigurumi: animal de juguete caracterizado). Estas personas disfrazadas son encontrados a veces en centros comerciales, parques temáticos, y puestos en convenciones de anime.

Por ejemplo, en Disneylandia personajes disfrazados tales como Mickey Mouse y otras "mascotas" en encuentros deportivos serían referidos como kigurumi en japonés. A veces estos personajes deberán entretener a niños, a veces como táctica promocional para asir la atención en las calles ocupadas de la ciudad."

Así que...si conocéis el caso 3 del Investigations 1 creo que ya sabréis por donde van los tiros (òwó)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**11- Wearing kigurumis/Usando kigurumis**

-Esto es ridículo-murmuro pesaroso Apollo

-No se de que te quejas ¡Esto es genial!-exclamo emocionado Clay- Tenemos un trabajo divertido, bien pagado, en un lugar glamuroso y...¡Estamos patrocinando a la mejor banda del mundo!

-Clay...-dijo Apollo con cierto tono de enojo en su voz-Llevar un traje enorme en forma de tejón que te mataría de calor hasta en el Ártico solo para promocionar un grupo de rock no es divertido, 5 dolares a la hora no es bien pagado, el Parque People no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría glamuroso y...¡dudo mucho que una banda de adolescentes que apenas lleva medio año activa sea la mejor del mundo!

-Awww...¡Polly eres un aburrido y un aguafiestas!-protesto la voz amortiguada de Clay desde dentro de su traje del "Tejón Azul"-¡Y "The Gavinners" si es el mejor grupo del mundo!

-No soy un aburrido y un aguafiestas...¡Solo soy realista!-replico desde dentro de su traje del "Tejón Rojo"-¡Y esa cosa que tocan ni siquiera puede ser llamada "música"! ¡Casi me quedo sordo la ultima vez que la pusiste!

-Hablo el chico de los "Acordes de Acero"...-murmuro enfuruñado Clay

-Argh...-protesto Apollo dándose cuenta que había herido los sentimientos de su novio-Lo siento...es que esto simplemente no me gusta

-¡No te preocupes!-grito Clay, nuevamente alegre-Todo va a ir bien. Además piensa porque hacemos esto. Necesitamos el dinero para poder estudiar, tú, para ser un abogado y yo, para ser un astronauta. Ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta tu estarás defendiendo a los inocentes en los tribunales y yo estaré en el espacio, probando nuevas formas de viajes espaciales. Y al final acabarás defendiendo a un extraterrestre de Marte acusado de matar a un alíen de Neptuno mientras que el fiscal sera de Mercurio y el juez de Plutón y el autentico asesino sera de Saturno y yo te llevare al tribunal que estará en la Luna-gritó saltando en el sitio de emoción

Apollo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la ridiculez que acaba de decir su novio. Pero mientras seguían dando folletos de publicidad para el espectáculo, Apollo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mas animado mientras pensaba feliz que al menos el traje era de color rojo aunque fuera ridículo.

* * *

Durante el caso 3 del AJ hay un "Tejón Azul" de peluche en el pasillo entre bastidores y si lo seleccionas Trucy te explica que aparte de ser la mascota de la policía es la mascota de "The Gavinners". Y el tejón rojo esta dibujado en una de las guitarras del camerino de "The Gavinners" así que me gusta pensar que el "Tejón Rojo" también es mascota del grupo =3.

Y, si, otro headcannon mio es que Clay es admirador incondicional de "The Gavinners" y Apollo no lo sabe porque no le gusta su musica así que el solo los conoce "como ese grupo que escucha Clay que toca tan alto" y ni si quiera se molesta en recordar su nombre.

Y se que esto se contradice con el capitulo 7 ("Haciendo Cosplay") cuando Clay casi mata a Klavier por querer robarle a su novio pero eso ocurre antes de que "The Gavinners" exista y Klavier iba cosplayado así que Clay no lo reconoce y tampoco recuerda la voz de Klavier de ese primer encuentro después de unos...dos años mas o menos (Todo esto ya lo especificaré mejor cuando haga la linea cronológica que publicare al final de esta colección)

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** ¿A que si? n/n. Yo también amo las dos parejas 3

**-Azu (Marcela-Hawk):** Y seguiiiii. Y encima el videojuego tampoco es cortito pero ya te digo yo que sobre los Investigations poca cosa encontraras XD. A mi también me gusta Clay picaron y encima el próximo cap. va a disfrutar (òwó). ¡Estúpidos y sensuales semes que se hacen querer! 3. Polly es un tsundere de manerca cannon eso no es cosa mía XDDDD. Aquí estoy cada día con algo nuevo =3


	12. 12-Making Out

*Aparece corriendo* ¡Hola! Siento subir esto a las 10 de la noche (hora española peninsular) pero esta tarde he estado ocupada y no he podido subirlo antes. Pero dije que subía diario a no ser que pasara algo que verdaderamente me lo impidiera así que aquí tienen. Tarde pero a tiempo =3.

Bueno aquí un poco de lime para mis fans incondicionales (Merycchan, Chiara y Azu). Cojan pañuelos de papel chicas nuestro estupido y sensual Clay vuelve a la carga con mas fuerza que nunca. XD (¿?). Y si, quizá mucho dialogo pero a mi no me gusta el puro PWP.

Por cierto mi ingles apesta así que si el titulo del prompt esta mal traducido a mi no me miren me los dieron así (A ti no te culpo Azu, pero confirmame que el titulo esta bien .-.)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo**: Capitulo con lime. Rated-T de ahí que haya subido el Rated del fic (pero eso solo va a ser en este capitulo .-.)

* * *

**12-Making out/ Making out** en ingles se refiere a: besar y tocar a alguien de una manera sexual. Sería algo así como 'Besuquearse'.

Clay arrinconó a Apollo contra la pared y empezó a besarle. Era un beso demandante y lujurioso lleno de lengua y dientes y saliva y gemidos ahogados. Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva unía sus dos bocas.

Clay tenia una mirada totalmente picara mientras se lamia los labios.

Apollo tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión y su cara totalmente sonrojada.

Clay empujo suavemente a su novio para que se sentara en una silla.

-No espera, Clay. Aquí no...¡Clay!-grito sorprendido Apollo cuando su novio empezó a besarle el cuello

-Oh...vamos, Apollo, sabes que quieres-murmuro contra su cuello

-Idiota...nos pueden descubrir

-No hay nadie. Todo ira bien. Estaremos bien-afirmo mientras empezaba a colar su mano por debajo del uniforme de Apollo

-Clay...-murmuro Apollo antes de besarle-Sinceramente, odio que digas eso en situaciones como esta-mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Pues no pareces muy sincero-dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme al castaño

-Callate y besame

Clay simplemente se río, con la voz ronca por la excitación antes de hacer caso a su novio y volverle a besar. Los dos chicos empezaron a sumergirse en una nube de lujuria mientras empezaban a tocar el cuerpo del otro a través de las camisas del uniforme (las chaquetas estaban por ahí tiradas, totalmente olvidadas). Pronto empezaron los gemidos mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro con movimientos erráticos.

Pero antes de que la cosa pudiera pasar a mayores oyeron el débil sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo de baldosas le alerto de que no estaban tan solos como pensaban. Rápidamente cogieron las chaquetas y se arreglaron lo mejor posible. Justo a tiempo ya que apenas estuvieron los dos listos la puerta del aula se abrió y su profesora entro en el aula.

-¿Chicos? ¿Habéis acabado la limpieza de la clase?

-Si, profesora-respondieron los dos al unisono.

-Bueno, pues ya podéis iros. Gracias por ayudarme

-De nada. Ha sido una un placer ayudarla-replico Clay, con una enorme sonrisa

Apollo simplemente le dio un codazo en las costillas antes de llevarse a su novio arrastras.

* * *

¡Argh! ¡No soy buena haciendo esto! *se tapa la cara con las manos totalmente sonrojada* x/x

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** No te preocupes, entiendo que quizás no puedas comentar todos los días. Las clases roban mucho tiempo. Lo de Clay fan de "The Gavinners" no es solo mio lo he leído en otros fics y siempre me ha gustado. Pues aquí lo tienes espero que te haya gustado ;D


	13. 13-Comiendo helado

Espera...¡Hay un prompt que es "comer helado"! Argh onò *facepalm*. No, no lo sabia, me leí los promps una vez por encima para decidir la pareja y ya esta, así que hasta el día en que me toca escribir el drabble no se que me toca de prompt...en fin ya que estamos lo relacionare con el capitulo 4, sigh. (.-.)

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**13-Eating ice-cream/ Comiendo helado**

-Me muero...-gimió un Apollo sofocado acostado en el sofa

Con la entrada del verano las temperaturas habían aumentado. No solo eso sino que una ola de calor se había acercado a la ciudad por los que las temperaturas eran insufribles. Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel el aire acondicionado del piso que compartían el y Clay para ahorrar dinero para la universidad se había averiado.

-Maldito. Aire. Acondicionado. -mascullaba Clay dándole un golpe al aire acondicionado después de cada palabra en un intento de hacerlo funcionar-Funciona. De. Una. Maldita. ¡Vez!-el ultimo golpe fue hecho con rabia

-Olvidalo, Clay. Ese aire acondicionado tiene mas años que nosotros dos juntos. No va a funcionar.

-Argh-gimió sentándose al lado de su novio-Tienes razón-enterrando la cara entre sus manos

\- Lo se. Bueno...¿Alguna idea para no asarnos vivos?

-¿Qué tal un helado? La tienda donde los compre el otro día esta bastante cerca

-Me vale-aceptó levantándose del sofá, Apollo

* * *

Era cierto que la tienda estaba cerca, a apenas diez minutos andando, pero con las altas temperaturas a la pareja le había parecido que acababan de cruzar un desierto. Por suerte para ellos la tienda contaba con aire acondicionado, sillas libres y una oferta de 2X1 en los helados que les venia como anillo al dedo.

Así que al final los dos acabaron con un par de helados, Clay de naranja y Apollo de nata, sentados en una mesa, totalmente frescos.

-Esto es genial...-murmuro Clay, felizmente

-Si, es cierto. Por una vez una de tus ideas no ha sido una loca idea de bombero.

-¡Oye!-protesto Clay

-Es verdad, siempre tienes unas ideas súper extravagantes que nos meten en líos.

-No es verdad. Yo solo tengo una gran imaginación. Como por ejemplo con nuestros helados. Ves, si te fijas el tuyo es blanco como la luna, que me representa a mi ya que algún día viajare a la luna y el mio es naranja como el sol y Apollo es el dios del sol así que te representa a ti.

Apollo le miro, totalmente alucinado

-Si, tienes razón. Tienes una gran imaginación...por llamarla de alguna manera

* * *

No vuelvo a escribir jamas un capitulo en donde los protagonistas vayan a algún lugar a comer helado. Me quedan fatal xnx.

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Los capítulos con lime siempre gustan así que me dije que considerando el prompt algo tenia que hacer (intente hacer un lemon pero...no pude X/O/x). ¿En serio? Oh, vaya gracias =3. Aunque dudó mucho que haga otro lime a no ser que el prompt sea parecido al del capitulo anterior. Uf, las clases son horribles, yo el año pasado casi ni sobreviví D: . Jejeje, gracias, y no te preocupes con saber que ha gustado o con criticas constructivas si he fallado en algo yo ya soy feliz =3.

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** En un principio esto esta pensado para ser todo fluff pero el PWP gusta y el propmt me daba la oportunidad de ponerlo así que decidí probar a ver =3. Los lectores felices hacen a la autora feliz =3.


	14. 14-Genero intercambiado

¡Capitulo con genderbender! ¡Yuhu! (Si, amo el genderbender 3). En este capitulo (que puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que es y sera el mas largo de todos y uno de los mas largo que he escrito nunca O.O) utilizo la teoría del multiverso (universos alternos y esas cosas) para poder ligar este drabble con los otros ;D. Así que veremos dos universos uno el "cannon" y el otro donde Clay y Apollo son chicas 3

**-Nombres:**  
-La versión genderbender de Apollo sera Artemis (estaba entre Selene y Artemis pero elegí Artemis porque empieza por "A" como Apollo, me gusta mas Artemis que Selene y porque Artemis es tanto para chico como para chica).  
-La versión genderbender de Clay sera Skye porque en la version japonesa su apellido es Aoi (azul) y algo azul relacionado con el espacio y tal es sin duda el cielo (Sky) además Skye suena parecido a Clay.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Yuri (ChicaXChica), Fem!ClayXFem!Apollo

* * *

**14-Genderswapped/Genero intercambiado**

Clay y Apollo estaban paseando tranquilamente . Hacia un buen día, ni muy cálido ni muy frío, la temperatura perfecta así que habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por las afueras de la ciudad para relajarse un poco.  
La verdad es que era un día completamente normal. Pero lo que no sabían los chicos es que aquel iba a ser el día mas extraño y desconcertante de sus vidas.

-¡Ey! ¡Apollo, mira! ¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

-Esa luz azulada que proviene de ese edificio-dijo Clay señalando una vieja casa que estaba algo apartada de los otros edificios

-No se-murmuro desconcertado

-Quizá que sea alguna luz de navidad o algo así-teorizó el pelinegro

-No creo. Aun faltan un par de meses para navidad además de que esa casa parece abandonada...

-Tienes razón...¡Oye! ¡Vamos a investigar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Clay,no! ¡No sabemos que hay ahí!

Cara de cachorro con estrellas alrededor

-Vale...pero si es peligroso nos volvemos

-¡Yuhu!-gritó el pelinegro emocionado

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, Artemis!

-¡¿Qué, Qué?!-preguntó sobresaltada la chica mientras dejaba caer el libro que estaba leyendo de la impresión

Las dos chicas estaban en el centro comercial. Skye había arrastrado a Artemis (otra vez) para ir de compras. La castaña, sabiendo que su novia tardaría años en comprar había cogido un libro y se había dedicado a leer un poco mientras su novia se dedicaba a comprar todo lo que pudiera.

-¡He encontrado algo alucinante! ¡Tienes que verlo!

-Skye, no te voy a prestar dinero para que te compres nada que te haya gustado. Tu tienes tu dinero y es tu culpa gastarlo sin ton ni son-explico tranquilamente la castaña, mientras recogía su libro.

-¡No es nada que quiera comprar! ¡En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que es! ¡Pero tienes que verlo!

-Argh. Vale-acepto Artemis mientras guardaba su libro y seguía a su novia

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-exclamo sorprendido Apollo

-Vaya...-suspiro alucinado Clay

Habían entrado a la casa que estaba vacía...excepto por una especie de portal o vórtice de color azul que flotaba y giraba sobre si mismo lentamente en medio de la habitación, que sin duda era el origen de la misteriosa luz azulada

-Vale...Esto sin duda entra en la categoría de "algo peligroso". Mejor vámonos, Clay-dijo Apollo retrocediendo lentamente

-¡De eso nada! ¡Eso mola!-exclamo Clay mientras se acercaba

-¡Clay,no!

-Tranquilo, solo voy a mirarlo mas de cerca

Antes de que Apollo pudiera impedir que Clay se acercara mas al vórtice este ya estaba al lado de él, pero estaba tan emocionado mirando el extraño portal que no se dio cuenta de que había allí una piedra caída del techo que hizo que se tropezara. El corazón de Apollo se paro un momento cuando vio a su novio caer hacia la extraña luz azulada. El miedo de Apollo se intensifico cuando se dio cuenta de que Clay había atravesado el portal. Y no atravesado en el sentido de que había caído al suelo como si allí no hubiera nada sino en el sentido de que al tocarlo había desaparecido.

-¡Clay!-exclamo totalmente horrorizado mientras se acercaba al portal, que ahora giraba mas rápidamente, sin pensárselo dos veces

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-exclamo sorprendida Artemis

Había seguido a su novia hasta una pequeña tienda que estaba cerrada debido a reformas. En su interior había varias herramientas y objetos para la obra. Pero lo que sin duda destacaba era el extraño portal azulado que giraba lentamente en medio de la tienda.

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Pero es precioso!-exclamo Skye con estrellas en sus ojos de la emoción.

-Skye...un extraño vórtice azulado salido de la nada no me parece bonito. En realidad creo que es terrorífico. Mejor vámonos-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a salir de allí.  
Pero antes de llegar a la puerta el grito de su novia la alerto. El vórtice ahora había empezado a girar con mas rapidez. Ante esa visión Artemis se acercó corriendo a su novia para alejarla de allí pero antes de que pudiera apartarla un chico de su misma edad apareció por el portal y cayo encima de la pelinegra.

-¡Skye!-exclamo horrorizada Artemis mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaba su novia y aquel misterioso chico- Tú...¡Apartate de ella!-grito mientras blandía una escoba que se habían dejado allí

-¡Eh!-exclamo asombrado el chico- ¡Vaya, lo siento!-dijo mientras se apartaba

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-grito asombrada la castaña. Cabellos negros en puntas con forma de estrella, ojos grises, piel ligeramente pálida...¡Aquel chico era exactamente igual que su novia!

-¿Quién...?-preguntó Skye mirando asombrada al chico que le devolvía la misma cara de incredulidad.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir nada el vórtice, que había vuelto a girar a su velocidad normal después de que aquel chico saliera de él, volvió a acelerarse y de allí surgió un chico de cabellos castaños con dos antenas y ojos almendras. Artemis se cayo al suelo dejando caer la escoba, asombrada al darse cuenta de que el chico era también clavado a ella

-Esto no es posible. Esta casa tiene algún gas raro y estamos alucinando-murmuro la castaña desde el suelo, mientras se acercaba a su novia

-Ehmmm...-dijo el chico clavado a Skye- Creo yo que no...Soy Clay Terran, encantado-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y les tendía una mano

-Yo soy Skye Terran. El placer es mio-sonrió la pelinegra mientras aceptaba la mano y se levantaba con su ayuda

-¡Skye!-exclamo asustada Artemis, mientras se levantaba de golpe y cogía la escoba del suelo en un intento de protejerse.

-Tranquila, esta todo bien-la tranquilizo su novia-Tengo la sensación de que nos podemos fiar de ellos. ¿Tú no?

-Si, pero...-murmuro dudosa mientras clavaba su mirada en los chicos

-Soy Apollo Justice-se presento el castaño en un intento de aligerar el ambiente mientras le tendía la mano

-Yo soy Artemis Justice-murmuró mientras soltaba la escoba y aceptaba el saludo

-Bueno...ahora que estamos mas tranquilos...¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Apollo

-¡Creo que lo se!-exclamo emocionado Clay- Esto es un portal...

-...entre dimensiones...-siguió Skye

-...que nos a traído a este universo...-prosiguió Clay con estrellas alrededor de la emoción

-...¡que es una versión alternativa del vuestro!-acabó Skye mientras cogía emocionada las manos de su contraparte con sus propias estrellas a su alrededor

-Entiendo...-murmuro Apollo asombrado mientras los dos pelinegros empezaban a hablar de la teoría de los universos alternativos y de varias referencias en obras de ficción que hacían a ellos

-Vaya...definitivamente son la misma persona o bueno algo así-tercio Artemis

-Y que lo digas...

Los dos castaños se miraron asombrados pero la situación era tan extravagante que simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se unieron a la conversación. Después de un rato los cuatro estaban riendo por nas locuras que decían los Terran, tan inmersos en la conversación que se habían olvidado de lo extraño de todo aquello.

-¡Ey!-exclamo de repente Artemis-El portal esta encogiendo

-Es verdad-dijo Apollo-Mejor nos volvemos por el portal, vórtice...lo que sea

-¡Adiós!-exclamo felizmente Skye- No os olvidaremos nunca

-Nosotros tampoco lo haremos-dijo Clay igual de feliz

-Definitivamente esta es una experiencia imposible de olvidar-murmuro Apollo

-Tu lo has dicho...-concordó Artemis, antes de que los chicos desaparecieran de vuelta a su universo antes de que el portal simplemente desapareciera.

-Bueno...ha sido divertido-exclamo felizmente Skye

-La verdad es que si...pero la próxima vez que encuentres un portal de color azul flotante...ignoralo.

-¿Y si es de color rojo?

Su novia simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la escoba. Claro, que lo hizo con suavidad.

* * *

Apollo y Clay atravesaron el portal antes de que se cerrara detrás suyo. Cuando se giraron a verlo, este estaba desapareciendo.

En cuanto desapareció del todo los dos se miraron.

-Bueno...ha sido divertido-exclamo felizmente Clay

-La verdad es que si...pero la próxima vez que encuentres un portal de color azul flotante y te diga que parece peligroso...no te acerques a él.

-¿Y si es de color rojo?

Su novio simplemente le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo. Claro, que lo hizo con suavidad.**  
**

* * *

Lo del portal azul me lo he inventado. Cualquier parecido con algún otro portal de alguna serie de ficción es pura casualidad =3. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo tan...extravagante SD. Me he tardado unas dos horas en escribirlo XS...creía que no lo acababa nunca X.x. Y el hecho de lo que sucede en cada universo acabe practicamente igual esta hecho a posta para mostrar que estos no son tan diferentes

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** A mi también me gusta el helado pero por aquí en Navarra también esta nublado D:

**-Merycchan:** Pues Apollo tiene que las ideas de bombero de Clay siempre les meten en líos, cruzar un portal azul hasta un universo alternativo sin duda es la peor y mas extraña de todas XD. Buena suerte con las clases u.u. Vaya, gracias. nun. Autocrítica, lo soy mucho y si no me convence el capitulo, definitivamente no lo hace


	15. 15-En un estilo de ropa diferente

Hola. Aquí os traigo el drabble numero 15 lo que significa que ya voy por la mitad nun.  
Bueno el drabble de hoy es cortito pero después del tocho del capitulo anterior supongo que me lo podréis perdonar. Este capitulo esta ligado con el capitulo 8 (Haciendo compras). Y no os preocupéis ya estoy trabajando en la linea temporal =3 (aunque al final servirá para que me aclare tanto vosotras (os) como yo XS)

**Nota**:Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**15-In a different clothing style/En un estilo de ropa diferente**.

Con un suspiro, el numero 38 según sus cálculos, Apollo dejo caer las ocho bolsas que llevaba encima de la cama. A su lado su novio hizo otro tanto y dejo 7 bolsas. Al final los cálculos de Apollo habían sido erróneos y en vez de cargar con doce bolsas llevaban quince, al parecer debido a una rebaja en moda o algo así.  
Sinceramente a Apollo poco le importaba. Ya habían acabado y su tortura también. Así que con otro suspiro, esta vez de satisfacción, Apollo se dejo caer encima de la cama y cerro los ojos, relajándose.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Levanta!-exclamo Clay

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?-murmuro cansado Apollo, mientras se cubría la cara con su brazo

-¡Tenemos que probarnos la ropa!

-¡¿Probarnos?!-exclamo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama debido a la impresión-¿Nosotros? ¿No tú?-murmuro con miedo

-¡Pues claro! ¡Te he comprado ropa! ¡Y tienes que probartela!

Apollo suspiro otra vez, llegamos a la cuarta decena de suspiros damas y caballeros, y así empezó "el pase de modelos de Clay y Apollo", nombrado así por el señor Terran.

Al final Clay y Apollo acabaron vistiendo estos conjuntos:

Un conjunto para el Otoño: Jersey blanco de manga corta con unos tejanos azules y bambas blancas con azul claro para Clay. Un jersey rojo de manga corta con unos tejanos y bambas negras con rojo para Apollo.

Unos disfraces para Halloween: Un lindo y terrorífico disfraz de hombre lobo para Clay. Un disfraz de demonio (lo que le valió al pelinegro un golpe en la cabeza con una zapatilla) para Apollo

Un conjunto para el invierno: Jersey azul marino de manga larga con unos tejanos y una chaqueta y bambas negras para Clay. Jersey de lana rojo, pantalón negro , chaqueta negra y bambas con detalles en rojo, y una bufanda también roja para Apollo.

Un conjunto para navidad: Este conjunto iba a juego. Jersey de manga larga blanco, pantalones rojos y los típicos gorritos de papa noel.

Y..._¿Eso eran disfraces de payaso de color rojo y azul? Clay...¿Porqué demonios has comprado...? No, mejor olvidalo. No he dicho nada._

* * *

No, no me gano la vida como diseñadora de moda u.u U.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein: **Artemis y Apollo son super lindos y aqui lo demuestran (Sobretodo Artemis. ArtemisxEscoba OTP ¿?). Y Clay y Skye...son ellos mismos...SD. Veo que tienes bien pensado los nombres de la version genderbender (yo soy malisima en eso u.u. El unico que tenia medio claro aparte del de Apollo es el de Ema al que yo llamo Edmund XD). ¡Oh por la diosa Justicia! (¿?) ¡fem!Krispollo! Me muero de solo pensarlo 3 3 3. Definitivamente cuando acabe esto y si puedo, escribo un fem!Krispollo *¬*. ¿Y lo ultimo que dices es MilesXFranziska version genderbender? no lo he acabado de entender u.u

**-Merycchan: **Es que el genderbender es genial y deberia haber mas por ahi *o*. Esa pregunta suena a Pokemon XDD.

PD: De nada y gracias =3


	16. 16-Durante su ritual(es) matutinos

No se porque he empezado a escribir este capitulo en presente en vez de en tiempo pasado. Al final he decidido dejarlo todo en presente y practicar un poco el "presente habitual". Además de escribir solo con frases cortas y sin diálogo alguno. En resumen, este capitulo me ha servido para practicar un estilo diferente. Espero que os guste =3.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**16-During their morning ritual(s)/Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos.**

Suena la alarma en la habitación.  
Apollo saca su mano de entre las sabanas ,perezosamente, para apagarla. Con un bostezo se levanta de la cama. A su derecha Clay, aun dormido, se gira mientras murmura algo inteligible. Con una sonrisa, Apollo, empieza a sacudir a su novio mientras le llama. Con un gemido de protesta, Clay se despierta y se levanta de la cama. Entre los dos empiezan a hacerla, Clay mas dormido que despierto.

Después empiezan a vestirse con sus respectivos uniformes. Clay con el azul de "GYAXA" y Apollo con el suyo de abogado. Apollo le sonríe a Clay mientras le da algún que otro beso y le corrige cuando se pone alguna prenda de ropa a intentado combinar un calcetín blanco y azul con uno rojo, que por cierto es de Apollo no suyo.

Después se dirigen al baño y usando el gel empiezan a peinarse con sus respectivos peinados. Al final Clay, ya mas despierto, consigue fijar el ultimo cabello en su pelo en forma de estrella. Mientras tanto, Apollo ya esta haciendo el almuerzo en la cocina debido a que sus dos antenas requieren menos trabajo y que es el único de los dos que sabe cocinar.

Clay sale del baño y ayuda a Apollo a poner la mesa. Los dos comen el almuerzo mientras hablan de varios temas al azar. Al acabar los dos se levantan y lavan los platos. Apollo empieza a revisar que a ninguno de los dos se le olvide nada, Clay es muy despistado y se le suele olvidar algo si Apollo no revisa. Al final los dos están listos. Cierran la puerta de casa y con unos besos mas de despedida se dirigen a sus respectivos trabajos.

Como cada mañana.

* * *

Uno de mis headcannons es que Apollo sabe cocinar pero no porque sea un uke total (¿?) sino porque al ser huérfano y tal me lo imagino bastante autosuficiente . Y para quien quiera mas lime le digo que seguramente incluya un poco en el siguiente capitulo :3 .

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan**: Es que Clay vive al limite *insertar aquí a Clay poniéndose unas gafas de sol como Horario de CSI:Miami mientras detrás de él aparece una explosión como en el opening de Alerta Cobra (¿?)*. No, nunca aprenderá SD. Pues he mirado la lista de prompts y como me imaginaba no hay ninguno de la playa o en la nieve pero creo que quizá pueda hacer algo en algún prompt aunque no lo diga. El lime, mañana ;D

PD: ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? *n*  
PD2: Cosas de la vida SD

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Clay y Apollo se merecen hacer una pasarela de verdad XD. Son demasiado sensuales (bueno, Clay es sensual, Polly es lindo XD). Ahhh valeeee. El EdgeVonKarma es GregoryXManfred la verdad es que no había caído y los nombres genderbender me habían confundido un poco u.u (Y es raro que no cayera porque yo también los emparejo XDD)


	17. 17-Spooning

Y aquí otro capitulo con lime (rozando el limite del lemon). Si, en este capitulo me he explayado mas que en el numero 12 ;D. Aviso que este sera el ultimo capitulo con lime ya que yo quería que estos drabbles solo fueran fluffs/humoristicos. Básicamente he escrito lime porque prácticamente me lo han dejado en bandeja de plata y se que hay gente que le gusta el lime/lemon. A mi no me gusta mucho ni leerlo ni escribirlo por eso este sera el ultimo u.u. Y que casualidad que los limes hayan coincidido con los capítulos cuyos prompts no tienen una traducción exacta al español o.o.

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo**: Capitulo con lime. Rated-T.

* * *

**17-Spooning/"Spooning" **en inglés es acurrucarse juntos. Es cuando uno está en la cama con su pareja, en posición fetal, y sus cuerpo se delinean entre sí en un abrazo corporal. Pueden estar durmiendo o conversando. No es tanto una experiencia erótica o sexual, pero es muy íntimo.

Apollo estaba acurrucado en la cama en posición fetal.  
Estaba esperando a Clay que debido a un entrenamiento especial aquel día salia de trabajar bastante tarde y el viaje del centro espacial hasta el piso donde vivían era largo, por lo que Apollo sabia que Clay llegaría a altas horas de la noche.  
En realidad los dos habían quedado en que Apollo no esperaría despierto a Clay ya que al salir del centro espacial tan tarde este ya cenaria allí. Pero Apollo no podía evitar estar algo preocupado por su novio así que aunque se había acostado no había podido dormirse.

Al final después de varios minutos de angustia, el castaño oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Aun así no se levanto y empezó a fingir que estaba dormido porque sabia que si Clay se enteraba de que estaba despierto a las 2:30 de la madrugada por esperarle le mataría. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que al día siguiente, en aquellos momentos aquel día, por la mañana era un día especial para Apollo ya que acompañaría al señor Gavin a un juicio. El primero que presenciaría Apollo en vivo aunque no fuera el abogado defensor sino su asistente.

Apollo oyó como Clay empezaba a cambiarse el uniforme por el pijama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Después noto como Clay se acostaba detrás suyo y se acurrucaba en su espalda, abrazándole como si fuera un peluche aunque lo hizo también suavemente. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Clay hablo:

-¿Estas despierto, verdad?

-... Lo siento. Es que estaba preocupado-murmuro Apollo mientras se giraba a mirarlo

-¿Porqué?

-Porque hoy llegabas mas tarde que de costumbre y podía pasarte algo

Clay simplemente esbozo una sonrisa

-Jejeje. Tu tranquilo. Soy muy fuerte no me puede pasar nada

-Si, pero...

La boca de Clay silencio la replica de Apollo. Labios ansiosos se buscan mientras Clay se posicionaba encima de su novio. Lenguas ansiosas se encontraron en medio del intenso beso. Cuando se separaron para respirar había una sonrisa picara en los labios de Clay mientras Apollo esbozo un mueca.

-Tonto-dijo el castaño mientras le besaba otra vez. El beso rápidamente se volvió pasional mientras empezaban a quitarse mutuamente la parte superior del pijama

-Tenemos que ir a dormir-protesto en broma Apollo

-Si, no te has dormido hasta ahora no creo que por un rato mas pase nada-dijo Clay pícaramente mientras atacaba el cuello de su novio.

Apollo gimió quedamente mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Clay. Empezó a acariciarla con movimientos lentos y sensuales mientras Clay descendía del cuello de Apollo hasta sus pezones donde empezó a lamerlos y mordelos suavemente mientras los gemidos de su novio augmentaban.

Clay se paro y se separo del pecho de su novio al notar que este empezaba a bajarle los pantalones del pijama. Este simplemente le miro con una sonrisa mientras cogía el miembro de su novio y empezaba a acariciarlo

-¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh?-preguntó Clay con voz ronca mientras hacia otro tanto y también bajaba los pantalones de su novio

Rápidamente los dos acabaron acariciando la hombría del otro mientras gemían fuertemente el nombre del otro inmersos en una niebla de placer. Al final los dos se corrieron al unisono. Clay se dejo caer a un lado de la cama mientras abrazaba a su novio con una carcajada ronca. Apollo se dejo hacer mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente satisfecho y feliz. Y así se durmieron los dos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Vaya, esto me ha quedado mas fluff de lo que pensaba ó.o. Y creo que he mejorado con respecto al lime anterior ¿no? o.o. Y me da igual que Polly sea uke total no voy a dejar que Clay haga todo el trabajo. Nunca me han gustado los limes/lemons donde el uke se deja hacer sin colaborar. Así que perdón si Polly esta un pelin OoC.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** La verdad es que a mi también me ha gustado escribirla. Este era uno de los pro pts que esperaba para poder escribir.

PD: Es que la imagen mola un montón. O, si, el épico "YEEEEAAAAAH", inigualable XDDD. Jajajaja yo mas bien soy como Apollo totalmente sarcástica (lo peor es que cuando me volví a jugar el juego de vez en cuando pensaba sarcasmos y después Apollo pensaba/decía lo mismo o parecido XDD. Estamos en la misma onda XD)

**-Merycchan:** Es que Clay todo dormidito es una cucada. Y yo también amo ese pelo he visto un par de imágenes chibis de él y ese pelo solo lo hace mas moe 3. Si, aquí lo tienes espero que te hay gustado. Ningún problema yo hago lo mismo cuando veo que actualizan mis fics favos SD (Somos las dos unas locas SD)


	18. 18-Haciendo algo juntos

Hola a todo el mundo =D. Este en un principio iba a ser el cuarto drabble. Pero después de escribirlo me di cuenta de que no me acababa de convencer para el prompt (En una cita). Así que escribí el correspondiente drabble que leisteis para el capitulo cuatro y guarde este para el 18 ;D

**Nota:**Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:**Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).  
**  
Advertencias: **Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

****18-Doing something together (this can be anything)/Haciendo algo juntos (puede ser cualquier cosa)****

Apollo y Clay observaban el cielo nocturno.

Los dos adolescentes estaban acostados sobre la fina hierba de un prado escondido en un pequeño bosque en la "Montaña del Águila".

Habían ido allí con el padre de Clay para unas pequeñas vacaciones después de que acabara el curso escolar. Clay había insistido mucho a Apollo de que se viniera con ellos. Su familia iba allí cada verano y Clay afirmaba que allí había un lugar increíble desde donde se veían las estrellas.

Mientras Apollo contemplaba las diversas constelaciones, no pudo evitar darle la razón a Clay.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Perdón si es algo corto (el mas corto hasta la fecha) pero lo escribi al principio de esta colección cuando apenas tenia un poco de inspiración. Lo bueno es que al tener este drabble escrito he adelantado con el siguiente y así voy sobre segura. :

**-Merycchan:**Vaya,gracias ouo *sonrojada a tope*. Me alegra ver que el lime/lemon te ha gustado nun. Apollo es una cucada u. ¡Bienvenida al club de las solteras cuyo unico amor es el yaoi. Hoy tenemos mas ClaPollo para usted! (¿?). Yo me siento igual, aun recuerdo cuando escribi esto y me hice el apunte para publicarlo hoy. Pense que aun faltaba muco y ¡puf! ya estamos a hoy. Dentro de nada estare subiendo el ultimo cap. Gracias, en serio (y puede sonar cliche y repetitivo pero es verdad. Amo tus reviews 3. Tendriamos que hablar por face o algo asi SD ¿tienes? o.o)


	19. 19-Usando ropa formal

Y aquí el capitulo 19. No se porque pero me gustan las graduaciones o.o.

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**19-In formal wear/Usando ropa formal.**

Apollo y Clay estaban sentados en unos bancos, esperando. Hoy era su graduación y los dos estaban allí sentados con los demás graduados esperando que les llamaran para recibir sus diplomas.

-¿Estas nervioso?-preguntó Clay con voz temblorosa

-S-Si. Pero estoy bien...¡Estoy bien!-gritó Apollo con un tono de voz que sugería que en cualquier momento iba a saltar y engancharse al techo como un gato asustado.

-S-Si. Estas bien. ¡Estamos bien!-exclamó Clay con una voz algo mas firme

-Tengo la sensación de que me va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento...-admitió Apollo con una actitud totalmente derrotista mientras estrujaba nervioso la tela de su traje

-Vamos...¡Somos Apollo Justice y Clay Terran! ¡Y estaremos bien!-gritó Clay mientras se levantaba de golpe con un tono de voz totalmente confiado digno de un súper héroe.

-Tu también te estas muriendo de nervios-afirmó Apollo ignorando las miradas entre molestas y resignadas que les dirigían los demás chicos. Con Clay como mejor amigo y, mas recientemente, novio, Apollo ya estaba acostumbrado a que les miraran. Al fin y al cabo como los dos tenían un volumen de voz normalmente alto, mas el hecho de que Clay gritaba cada dos por tres, ninguno de los dos pasaba desapercibido por el instituto.

-Jeje-rió el pelinegro, nerviosamente

-¡Justice, Apollo!-se oyó que llamaban

Apollo se levanto, sintiendose morir, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir al escenario donde recibiría su diploma se giro para ver a su novio. Este le levanto un pulgar mientras vocalizaba: "Estas bien"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Me encantan ¿Como puedes siquiera insinuar que no *o*?. Nah, no pensaba eso ni por asomo XD. Pues de Ace Attorney obvio SD. Headcanon, Otp, incluso si quieres podríamos planear un fic conjunto SD. Y ntp yo también soy tímida u/u. Bueno, si quieres el link a mi face esta en mi perfil. Solo me tienes que decir como estas en face para que te acepte n.n. Aunque estos días no podre conectarme mucho porque me falla internet y solo puedo ir a la biblio media hora diaria DX.


	20. 20-Bailando

Aquí el capitulo 20. Ya llevo dos tercios =3...vaya si que ha pasado rápido el tiempo ;.; . Capitulo que es continuación directa del capitulo 9(saliendo con amigos)

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Spoilers de AA:AJ. Menciones al hetero. Menciones al KlavEma (Klavier/Ema)

* * *

**20-Dancing/Bailando**

-Oye-dijo Clay mientras miraba a la reciente pareja que había empezado a bailar

-¿Si?-preguntó Apollo mientras apartaba la mirada para mirar a su novio.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿En serio?-preguntó Apollo, incrédulo-Creía que solo habíamos venido aquí a animar al fiscal Gavin.

-Si. Pero esto es una discoteca. ¡Y estamos de fiesta!-exclamo Clay-Así, que ha bailar-acabo con voz sensual mientras cogía a su novio por la cintura y lo acercaba a él

Apollo le miro incrédulo, antes de reírse

-Lo tenias planeado...¿Verdad?-preguntó el castaño mientras empezaba a bailar. Sabia que con Clay como novio era imposible negarse. Además, estaban de celebración.

-No se de que me esta hablando, señor abogado-respondió Clay mientras bailaba junto a su novio y le iba dando de vez en cuando algún que otro beso.

Apollo no se quejo ni una vez

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** ¡Genial!. Siempre he querido escribir un fic conjunto nun. Yo no conozco a nadie y es mas aburrido fangirlear sola T.T. Vale, ahora te agrego (=3)

PD: A mi también. Es tan lindo. Se robo mi corazón T-T.

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Gracias =3. ¡KrisPollo en español! ¡EN ESPAÑOL! *grita de manera histérica adolescente y se desmaya*. Asdfgafs definitivamente eso definitivamente no me lo puedo perder. 3.

PD: Necesitó fangirlear mas KrisPollo con alguien ¿Tienes facebook?

**-Azu:** Tranquila :) *le da un pañuelo*.

Tu, tranquila no hay problema =3. Entonces ahora podre empezar a subir mis imágenes (no lo hacia por el tema spoiler .-.). Y siento curiosidad por saber que personaje/personajes es tu favorito/favoritos o.o.

Vale, lo se. Pero mañana, hoy no puedo u.u.

Sigooooooo


	21. 21-Cocinando

Y aquí el capitulo del lunes =3

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**21-Cooking-baking/cocinando o 'baking', que se refiere a la cocina de repostería.**

-No, Clay-dijo Apollo, seriamente

-Pe-Pero...-protesto Clay haciendo pucheros y a punto de poner su famosa cara de cachorro con estrellas alrededor.

-No...¡Y ni se te ocurra poner esa cara de cachorro!

-¡Pero yo quiero aprender ha hacer una tarta! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!

-¡Y yo no quiero que quemes la cocina!

-Estas exagerando-con mas pucheros

-No exagero. La ultima vez quemaste la tostadora

-Pero eso es una cosa del pasado. ¡Ahora es el presente!

-Clay...fue hace dos semanas

Cara de cachorro con estrellas alrededor

-Vale-acepto Apollo, resignado-Pero yo te superviso.

Al final Clay no quemo ningún electrodoméstico. Aunque si que mancho de masa media cocina, esparció el azúcar por todo el suelo, rompió media docena de huevos y se comió la mitad de las fresas (_Es que estaban muy ricas. ¡No me mires con esa cara, Apollo!)._

Y si Apollo se llego a preguntar en algún momento porque su novio, que obviamente era malisimo en temas de cocina, quería aprender a hacer una tarta, lo descubrió un mes mas tarde cuando su novio le hizo una tarta para su cumpleaños.

Claro que después tuvieron que limpiar toda la cocina.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Imaginarse eso sin duda te afecta, sobretodo con un Clay sensual *derrame sanguíneo *  
PD: ¿ClaPollo? Tengo 20mil imágenes suyas (bendito tumblr (/u.u)/

PD2: Yo nunca lo he hecho XD

PD3: Es que Clay es tan lindo...*se va a llorar a un rincón*

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Mi facebook esta el link en mi perfil así que solo tienes que agregarme (y dime como te llamas por ahi para aceptarte) y no tengo whatsapp porque mi tablet no lo admite (DX). Tendre que mirarme esas canciones y sobre la de incluir la segunda en el fic...*mira la lista de prompts* uhm...quizá pueda incluirla en el capitulo 28 nun


	22. 22-En una batalla, lado a lado

Hola gente =3. Ocho días ya para el final. T.T

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**22-In battle, side-by-side/En una batalla, lado a lado.**

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Clay, con una mirada decidida-¡Vamos a machacarlos!

-Clay...Sabes que esto no se me da bien. No se porque me has traído.

Clay y Apollo estaban en una convención de videojuegos. Apollo había sido arrastrado allí por su novio ya que según este necesitaba un compañero para jugar a ciertos videojuegos. El problema es que Apollo era malisismo para los videojuegos, a no ser que se contaran los "Ace Attorney" ya que se había pasado los dos en un tiempo récord.

Así que allí estaban. Los dos juntos, a punto de enfrentarse a otra pareja en un videojuego de disparos, cuyo nombre Apollo nunca había escuchado. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Apollo dudaba seriamente que aquello le ayudara a jugar mejor.

Pero antes de que pudiera convencer a su novio para que desistiera de todo aquello el videojuego empezó. Apollo, asustado, empezó a pulsar botones al azar, al fin y al cabo alguno serviría para algo...¿no?.  
Lo que Apollo no sabia es que estaba pulsando los botones en una sucesión especial que provocaba una explosión en el terreno enemigo que eliminaba al equipo contrario. Esta sucesión era el típico código de videojuego el cual solo aparecía en una guía especializada del videojuego a la que solo unos pocos jugadores, también especializados, tenían acceso.

Apollo y sus rivales parpadearon incrédulos cuando la susodicha explosión apareció y Clay y Apollo ganaron el combate.

-¡Yuhu! ¡Ganamos!-exclamo Clay, feliz-¿Ves? Por eso te he traído. ¡Tienes una suerte increíble!-dijo mientras abrazaba a un incrédulo Apollo

-¿Supongo?...-murmuro Apollo mientras miraba la pantalla donde aun parpadeaba en verde el "Ganadores"

Al final los dos salieron de la convención con un par de premios a sus nombres.

* * *

Si Phoenix tiene una suerte que no se la cree ni él mismo (sobretodo para salir bien parado de varios accidentes), porque no la puede tener también Apollo (para sacar códigos ultra secretos de videojuegos SD)

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Tranquila nun *le da un pañuelo*. Si, yo también quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Apollo. Yo me lo imagino en primavera aunque no se muy bien porque XD.

PD: Vale, te enseñare. A partir de mañana ya vuelvo a tener conexión \\(nun)/. ¡¿S-Sensei?! /


	23. 23-Discutiendo

Capitulo con angust y angust. fuerte no algo típico. Gente sensible, fuera u.u. Uf...enserio me cuesta hacer cosas como esta T-T.

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Angust. Baja autoestima. Auto lesionamiento.

* * *

**23-Arguing/Discutiendo.**

Clay levanto la mirada de los apuntes que teóricamente tendría que estar tomando y la dirigió hacia Apollo. Últimamente su novio estaba raro. Se le veía mas cansado, distraído, desanimado...Clay tenia miedo de que le pasara algo que él no supiera. Le había preguntado un par de veces a su novio que le ocurría pero el se había excusado con el estrés de los exámenes trimestrales. Pero los exámenes habían acabado y no solo Apollo se veía igual sino que Clay estaba seguro de que había empeorado. Y no pensaba esperar un día mas.

Cuando el timbre del recreo sonó, Clay se junto con su novio y los dos se dirigieron a un rincón solitario del patio, donde iban cada día. Comieron su almuerzo con un ambiente algo tenso hasta que los dos acabaron, aunque mas bien hasta que Clay acabo porque Apollo se había dejado parte de su almuerzo, otra cosa extraña que le ocurría últimamente a Apollo. La falta de apetito.

Al final Clay suspiro y se encaro a su novio, mirándole seriamente.

-¿Que te ocurre últimamente?

Apollo suspiro, con un suspiro algo cansado y dijo, en tono cansino:

-Ya te he dicho que nada. Solo es el estrés de los exámenes.

-Los exámenes acabaron la semana pasada y estas empeorando. No estas así por los exámenes-afirmo Clay

-No me pasa nada. Estoy bien-dijo Apollo mientras se levantaba para marcharse de allí, no queriendo continuar con la discusión.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamó enfadado, Clay mientras se levantaba y cogía de las muñecas a su novio para impedirle irse de allí.

-¡Ah!-grito adolorido, Apollo, al notar el contacto en sus muñecas

Clay abrió los ojos, totalmente asustado, mientras le soltaba las muñecas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa en las muñecas?!

-¡Nada! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡¿Como que nada?! ¡Apenas te he tocado y te a dolido!

-Solo porque me has apretado muy fuerte-dijo Apollo, mientras se apartaba, ligeramente.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Enseñame tus muñecas!

-¡No!

Los dos chicos forcejearon un poco. Pero Clay estaba mas en forma que Apollo y este se encontraba débil así que al final Clay consiguió inmovilizarle en el suelo. Entonces le bajo las mangas del uniforme. Allí, en vez de ver su pulsera en la izquierda y nada en la derecha, se encontró con un par de vendas en sus muñecas.  
Con miedo, Clay retiró los vendajes y se encontró con varias marcas horizontales hechas con un objeto afilado. A Clay se le paro el corazón al darse cuenta de que aquello se lo había hecho su novio a si mismo. Era tal la estupefacción y dolor de Clay que no no puedo evitar que su novio saliera de debajo suyo y se levantara, cogiendo las vendas y apartándose del pelinegro con intención de marcharse corriendo.

-¡Apollo!-grito desesperado Clay, mientras se levantaba, intentando parar a su novio- ¿Porqué?-preguntó con la voz rota

Apollo se paro en seco. Después se giro en dirección a su novio y sin mirarle a los ojos dijo:

-Porque soy un monstruo. No deberías estar con alguien como yo. Ya sea como novio o nada mas. Lo siento. Por favor se feliz con otra persona-mumuró antes de salir corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Clay no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar como su novio se alejaba corriendo. Se sentía tan asustado, confundido, triste, horrorizado...los sentimientos giraban en su interior y no sabia que podía hacer. Ni que había provocado todo aquello.

* * *

¡Polly! TOT *se odia a si misma*.  
Bueno ToT...capitulo autoconclusivo pero con final abierto ya que el siguiente prompt es "Haciendo las paces después de la pelea". Así que al final este par tendrán un final feliz =3. (Si hago otro fic angust. con un final malo no salgo nunca mas de mi rincón emo *se va a llorar a una esquina*) Y este drabble y el siguiente contienen/contendrán mucho headcannon propio que ya explicaré mañana o me hago autospoiler...y ahora si me perdonan *se va a odiarse a si misma y a llorar a una esquina*)

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Nah, a Clay le gusta avergonzar a Polly pero no llegaría a tanto SD. En realidad salieron con dos SD. Hoy mismo ahora me paso ha hacer un estado y te etiqueto =3

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** En realidad es Apollo el que tiene la suerte, Clay si que sabe jugar a videojuegos SD.

**-Azu:** Yo sigo diciendo que acabo antes que tu =D. O eso o acabamos el mismo día XD. Ntp, los estudios están primero, se entiende nun

PD: ¡Lo sientoooooooo! ¡He estado ocupada y sin internet! ¡Yaaaa voyyyyy! DX


	24. 24-Haciendo las paces despues de pelear

En este capitulo sin duda he estado inspirada. Y he llorado. Pero por el discurso de Clay. Aish *se va a llorar de felicidad*

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

**Advertencias especiales del capitulo:** Angust. Baja autoestima. Auto lesionamiento.

* * *

**24-Making up afterwards/Haciendo las paces después de la pelea.**

_Clay no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar como su novio se alejaba corriendo. Se sentía tan asustado, confundido, triste, horrorizado...los sentimientos giraban en su interior y no sabia que podía hacer. Ni que había provocado todo aquello._

Pero sabia que no podía dejar que aquello acabara así. Con una renovada determinación empezó a perseguir a su novio. Mientras tanto intentaba entender que había pasado con Apollo y porque le había dicho todo aquello. Pero no se le ocurría nada.  
Así que la única manera de entenderlo era preguntándole al susodicho. El cual se encontraba en un rincón aislado del patio en posición fetal. Desde donde estaba, Clay podía ir los sollozos ahogados del castaño. Con cuidado, y sin hacer ruido, se acerco a él y le abrazo. Apollo, paro de llorar, asombrado al ver a Clay allí, abrazándole. No esperaba que le siguiera. Pero eso no importaba...no podía...no podía seguir atándole a alguien como él...así que intento desembarazarse de él. Pero Clay no iba a dejar que aquello pasara.

-¡Sueltame!-gritó Apollo, desesperado-por favor sueltame...ya basta-acabo en tono derrotado dejando de pelear.

-No-respondió Clay seriamente-no hasta que me digas porque has huido, porque me has dicho eso antes, porque...-trago saliva, casi sin poder continuar-porque te has hecho daño...

-Yo...-Apollo sollozo-Porque no merezco...no merezco nada. No te merezco Clay. Soy un monstruo

-¡¿Porqué dices eso?! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Si es verdad. Yo...me abandonaron en el orfanato porque no me querían. Soy un huérfano al que nadie quiere. Que no merece nada. Que no te merece. Porque soy sarcástico, débil, ruidoso...y...porque...porque...

-¿Porqué?-preguntó dulcemente, Clay

-Porque tengo esa horrible cosa. Cuando cada vez que mi pulsera aprieta y pasa algo raro...es como si todo el mundo se parara por unos instantes y la gente dice que tengo una horrible mirada y...-la voz de Apollo se rompió en esos instantes

Apollo. Yo te amo. Te amo. Y nada de lo que has dicho es verdad. Si, eres un huérfano pero si que te querían porque según me dijiste, los del orfanato te dijeron que tu madre lloro antes de dejarte. Y eso lo hizo porque te quería. Si, eres sarcástico pero eso es una agradable y divertida faceta tuya. No eres débil, eres mas fuerte emocionalmente de lo que yo nunca podría serlo. Y también eres ruidoso...pero yo lo soy mas así que a mi me gusta eso de ti-dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

Apollo le miro, totalmente sorprendido

-Pero...

-Y sobre lo que tu dices de tu pulsera...es verdad que entonces tienes una mirada diferente. Una mirada que parece ver lo mas profundo del alma de una persona. Pero eso no es malo. Si a la gente le asusta es que tiene algo malo que ocultar. Pero a mi me gusta porque se que si de verdad puedes ver mi alma y estas conmigo significa que lo que ves te hace feliz. Esa pulsera te la dio tu madre ¿no? Yo creo que te la dio para que pudieras encontrar a la persona que, al ver en su interior, te pudiera hacer feliz.  
Además...no quiero tener secretos contigo, Apollo. Así que yo amo eso de ti. Puede que sea lo que mas amo de ti-dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, llorando de felicidad y amor.

Apollo correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca en su vida. En aquellos momentos entendió que el no era un monstruo sino que era una persona a la que querían. Y que Clay siempre le quedria.

Aquel fue el día mas feliz en la vida de Apollo Justice.

* * *

Argh. Me he puesto muy sensible con este capitulo *con un pañuelo, sollozando y limpiándose las lágrimas*

**Headcannons de este y el anterior capitulo:**

-Apollo es huérfano. Eso lo sabemos de manera cannon. Pero hay algunos huérfanos que obviamente lo pasan mal debido a que no saben si sus padres les abandonaron porque no les querían, porque en donde estudian se meten con ellos...etc,etc.

Y yo tengo dos headcannons del pasado de Apollo. Uno es que lo paso relativamente bien en su vida debido a que tenia a Clay, e incluso quizá lo adoptaron (su apellido tiene que venir de alguna parte ¿no?).  
Otro es que le paso exactamente lo que acabo de explicar (Y tenia otro de Apollo como un alto mando en los barrios bajos que después se reformo (¿?) pero los DD me contradijeron o-oUuuu).

La verdad es que supongo que concretare mi headcannon cuando me mire algún gameplay de los DD en vez de tener una idea general por resúmenes en internet y por fics de los DD (n.ñu)

-El famoso "I'm fine/Estoy bien" de Apollo. Si seguimos el headcannon de que Apollo lo paso mal en su infancia esa frase podría haber sido algo que dijo para convencer a la demás gente de que no le pasaba nada y autoconvencerse de que podía soportar todo lo que le pasaba. Pero cuando apareció Clay y convirtieron esa frase en suya esta paso de significar que "las cosas tenían que estar bien, no había otra opción" a significar que "las cosas estarían bien, verdaderamente todo se podría solucionar".

Para mi que en los DD esta frase, después de **spoiler DD** (la muerte de Clay), paso a volver a significar lo primero durante un tiempo. En la primera parte de este ¿two-shoot? intente reflejar eso.

-Las lesiones de Apollo en los DD (**Cuidado Spoiler. YO AVISO**): En los DD Apollo se lesiona después de la explosión en la corte. Después aparece con vendas en un ojo y en sus brazos. Sabemos que en realidad la del ojo era para no ver el tic de Athena. Entonces...¿No podrían ser las vendas de los brazos para ocultar otra cosa en vez de ser para las heridas causadas por la explosión? ¿Quizá que se autolesiono porque no podía soportar la perdida de Clay, que en este caso en particular fue el que le ayuda a no volver a hacerlo, y se puso las vendas para ocultar este hecho? Porque a mi me parece algo raro que tuviera vendados los brazos cuando, por lo que se ve en los recuerdos de Juniper, lo mas afectado tendría que ser su espalda y quizá cabeza. Hasta donde sabemos podría tener vedas también en su espalda. Pero podría no tenerlas.

-Los poderes de Apollo: Capcom...enserio...¡¿enserio queréis hacerme crees que Apollo no noto sus poderes hasta que tuvo 22 años y estuvo en la corte?!. Porque se supone que eso se activa con los tics de la persona. Y no me trago que solo las personas tengan tics cuando mienten en la corte. Y si fuera así sabemos de manera cannon que Apollo trabajo alrededor de un año con Gavin y que fue con él a varios juicios.

¡¿Y queréis hacerme creer que no había notado nada?! ¡Venga ya! ¡Quiero una explicación plausible de porque no noto nada! ù.ú#.

El hecho de que Apollo no entendiera sus poderes y estos le causaran miedo porque no sabia lo que le pasaba parece una explicación plausible. Además de que en la imagen que se ve en los DD de unos jóvenes Clay y Apollo, Apollo no lleva su pulsera. Aunque eso puede ser porque le molestaba con el uniforme (a mi me pasaba lo mismo con mi reloj y los jersey de manga larga). Aun así espero que no fuera por esta razón. u.u

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Vaya, gracias n/n. Es la típica contradicción emocional del lector XD. Se lo que se siente u.u.

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** ¡¿Perquè?! (-Ashery es catalana. XD. ¿Que telenovela es esa? o.o). Ahora ya lo sabes SD. Y que lo digas, yo quiero un novio como Clay u.u.  
PD:UF...pues va a ser que no. Con este fic apenas puedo mantener el ritmo hacerlo después con KrisPollo me mataría. Además de que en algunos pro pts no sabría que poner XD. Aunque ya dije que arria Fem!KrisPollo y lo haré =D.  
PD2: He leído "Ave de cenizas" y...¿Tom Riddle/Harry? ¿KrisPollo? ¿Sevy-bueno,Dumby-malo?...¡Es un fic de ensueño! *con corazones a su alrededor*. Y...¿Te podria sugerir que añadieras Dron (Draco/Ron) y Snack (Sirius/Severus) *-*. Y luego te dejo un review =3.

**-Azu:**A mi no me mires, no se.

Es que "Walski" tenia unas salidas que...

¡Pobre de mi Polly D:!

Aquí esta =3


	25. 25-Mirándose a los ojos

Hoy me he puesto romántica =3 3

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**25-Gazing into each others' eyes/Mirándose a los ojos.**

Lo que mas amaba Clay de Apollo eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos castaños, tan brillantes como el sol cuando era feliz, tan fuertes como el fuego cuando estaba decidido, tan frágiles como una mariposa cuando estaba triste, tan dulces como los de un cervatillo cuando algo le enternecía...pero siempre había algo especial en sus ojos.

Ese algo que parecía que con aquellos ojos te podía ver el alma. Un algo que aunque había gente que se sentía intimidada o atemorizada por él, para Clay era lo mas hermoso de ellos. Cada vez que miraba esos ojos sabia que Apollo le amaba por ser quien era. Veía en su interior y le amaba. Y aquello sin duda era lo mas mágico de ellos.

* * *

Lo que mas amaba Apollo de Clay eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos plateados tan brillantes como las estrellas cuando era feliz, tan firmes como una espada cuando estaba decidido, tan frágiles como una lágrima cuando estaba triste, tan puros como el brillo de la luna cuando algo le enternecia...pero siempre había algo especial en sus ojos.

Un determinación inquebrantable. Cuando los veías sabias que no había nada que pudiera superarle. Y cuando te miraba con ellos sabias que todos tus problemas tenían solución si lo intenta as. Era un algo que hacia que te levantadas y siguiera adelante, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Dulces ojos castaños contra resplandecientes ojos plateados.

Cada vez que estos se conectaban aparecía un brillo especial en ellos. Era un brillo que solo significaba una cosa.

Amor

* * *

Se nota que el discurso de Clay del capitulo anterior me ha inspirado. 3

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** Gracias. La verdad es que lo acabe, lo releii y me quede como "¿Enserio acabo yo de escribir esto? o.o" XD.

A vale entonces si funciona fuera del tribunal...¡Espera! Me acabo de acordar que en el AJ también funciona fuera del tribunal cuando van a visitar a Machi y el brazalete reacciona porque Machi les entiende. ¡Capcom quiero esa explicación u.u#!.

¿El hijo de Furio Tigre? ¿Porqué eso seria posi-?...Oh...Oh...Pfff jajajajaja XD Ya lo pillo. Y yo vi una imagen de broma en DA que era que el padre de Apollo era Max Gallactica. Total se supone que el padre de Apollo era mago (artista dicen en el AJ) ¿no? SD

PD: Dejando las bromas de lado XD...¿se dice algo mas del padre de Apollo (o de porqué le abandono Thassala) en los DD? ¿Se nota que Trucy y Apollo saben que son hermanos? o.o

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Asdfadfs. Gracias n/n. ¡Yuhu! Mi OTP favo de HP. Si eso significa que Ron se quedara con Lucius, si, me sirve de consuelo SD.


	26. 26-Casándose

El ultimo fin de semana que publico... ;_;

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**26-Getting married/Casándose**

Clay sentía que iba a darle un ataque. Estaba súper nervioso debido a que aquel día era el día de su boda. ¡Y apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la ceremonia! _¡Respira, Clay, respira_!-pensó frenéticamente

-Hey, chico. Tranquilo todo esta bien-le animo Solomon, que estaba con él-Apollo no te dejara plantado en el altar.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero me da miedo estropearlo todo! ¡Y si hago algo mal!-grito desesperado, apunto de tirarse del cabello.

-Según me ha dicho Apollo, era bueno con las palabras cuando quieres. Tu solo sigue a tu corazón y todo estará bien

-Vale-dijo Clay, mientras se dirigían hacia donde se celebraría la boda.

* * *

Estaban en la "Montaña Aguila" en aquel claro donde habían ido a ver estrellas miles de veces. Aquello era algo especial para ellos dos, por eso se casarían cuando anocheciera para poder contemplarlas. Clay miro nervioso a todas partes intentando localizar a su novio / futuro esposo. Al final lo vio aparecer, vestido con un traje blanco, una rosa roja en el ojal, un velo translúcido. Y una sonrisa hermosa.

A Clay se le paro el corazón al verle tan hermoso. También sentía que podía morir en aquel momento y podría ser feliz. No, espera, ¡primero se tenia que casar!. Su novio se acerco y con una sonrisa le llamo por su nombre. Pero había algo raro en como lo hizo. Es decir...¿Porqué Apollo tenia que gritar si estaba a su lado? ¿Y porqué seguía haciendo, de manera tan insistente?

* * *

-¡Clay! ¡Clay! ¡Despierta!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eh?!-preguntó, totalmente confundido, mientras se despertaba. No me digas que...¡¿Todo había sido un sueño?! ¡NO!

-¡Vamos! ¡Llegas tarde a trabajar!

-Voy...-murmuro Clay con tono resignado mientras se empezaba a vestir, entristecido porque todo aquello no hubiera sido real.

-¡Ah! Y Clay...

-¿Si?

-El día de nuestra boda ni pienses que me voy a poner un vestido-dijo con una sonrisa mientras salia de la habitación

Clay tardo unos instantes en procesar lo que había dicho su novio debido a que aun estaba medio-dormido. Cuando lo hizo esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió a su novio intentando convencerle de que al menos un velo, si (_-Porfa, Apollo, Porfa~ -No, Clay. No._)

* * *

Siento que la boda no fuera de verdad sino un sueño. Pero he preferido mantenerme fiel al cannon =3.

Y me inventado un poco la boda porque no quería hacer referencia a ninguna religión en particular debido a que soy atea y no me gusta mucho hacer referencias religiosas, sean del carácter que sean. Yo respeto, por eso no escribo u.u.

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:** No, te preocupes. Yo también estaré sola toda mi vida ;.;. ¡Si, eso! ¡Qué Capcom nos los regale! Que ellos los tratan muy mal u.u.

PD: Ya veo. Pero podría decirlo simplemente porque Clay a perdido solo a su madre. Pero aun así es un buen headcannon. Quizá incluso el padre adoptivo de Apollo es su verdadero padre (¿?). Okno, (aunque es una buena idea para un fic) pero, soy la única que quiere saber mas sobre el hombre...¡Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre! Solo que murió en un "accidente" (que personalmente me suena muy sospechoso) un año después de casarse con Thalassa. Y yo creo que al final Phoenix se lo dice. A mi me gusta pensar eso =3.

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Es verdad. Yo creo sinceramente que una de las cosas mas hermosas de las personas son sus miradas. n.n

PD: ¡Yuhu! Es que me gusta el Lucius/Ron SD.


	27. 27- En uno de sus cumpleaños

Y otro drabble relacionado con un capitulo anterior. En este caso el 21 (Cocinando). Y 50 comentarios ya O.O *le da un ataque*. Gracias por comentarme, chicas *llorando de felicidad*

Nota: Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

Advertencias: Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**27- On one of their birthdays/En uno de sus cumpleaños.**

Era el cumpleaños de Apollo. Los cumpleaños se suponen que son fechas deseadas con mucha ilusión debido a la fiesta, reunirse con amigos y quizá familia y por los regalos. Pero a Apollo nunca le había gustado celebrar su cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños solo era una recordatorio mas del hecho de que era huérfano, que pasaba otro año sin saber de donde venia ni quien eran sus padres, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro si el día era el correcto. Los orfanatos pedían la fecha de nacimiento para los papeles de la custodia, pero considerando que su madre le había abandonado...Apollo no estaba muy seguro si ella no había dicho simplemente un día al azar para completar el papeleo. Era algo que solía pasar en los orfanatos.

Así que por eso Apollo no era muy dado a celebrar su cumpleaños. Tampoco mencionaba el día exacto a no ser que se lo preguntaran específicamente. Por eso hoy, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, había ido a trabajar como cada día sin que el señor Gavin le diera ningún trato preferente por ser su cumpleaños.

Incluso había acabado algo mas tarde que de costumbre debido al papeleo del ultimo caso que había tenido el señor Gavin. Aunque no es que Apollo se quejara. En sus cumpleaños prefería tener la mente ocupada ya que solía acabar pensando en sus padres. Y esos pensamientos nunca eran felices.

Aun así en los últimos años, ese día había mejorado. Porque desde que Clay se había enterado de porque odiaba su cumpleaños, se había empeñado en hacer algo especial para él cada año. Y eso hacia que Apollo se sintiera feliz.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta de casa, algo agotado y estresado por el trabajo extra, y se encontró con su novio con un pastel para él, como el que le había enseñado a hacer hacia un mes, Apollo sintió que un año mas su novio había conseguido que su cumpleaños fuera la fecha especial que estaba destinada a ser. Aunque después tuvieran que limpiar la cocina.

* * *

Solo me quedan 3 días...;.;.

PD 1: Ni idea si en un orfanato hace falta decir la fecha de nacimiento si alguien deja alguien allí. Me imagino que no pero bueno, AA suele ir un poco por libre con el tema de las leyes (lo cual es un poco irónico pero, meh e.e) así que no creo que pase nada.

PD2: Hoy por aburrimiento he empezado a rejugar el primer caso del AJ y hay un momento en que Apollo dice que trabaja para el bufete Gavin. Así que mi headcannon (que explique en el capitulo 6) de que Apollo seguramente es el único trabajador de Kristoph se confirma. Si, se que no viene al caso pero al hablar en este capitulo del trabajo de Apollo en el bufete he sentido que tenia que decirlo. No es mi culpa amar el KrisPollo.

PD3: He notado que he decepcionado a gente por hacer que la boda fuera un sueño. Lo siento y juro que si puedo, en un futuro, escribo la boda entera y sera de verdad. nun

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan:**Jajaja, supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual (¡Bodas! *-*). PD: Me gusta esa teoría. O quizá su nombre artístico era Zeus (*guiño guiño*)

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Bueno, ya he dicho que intentare escribirla en un futuro. Yo prefiero la liga òwó

**-Azu:** Lo sientooooooo. Se como te sientes no se que haré cuando no tenga que escribir mas ClayPollo. ¡He escrito tanto que ya me salen de forma natural y todo! D; *snif*. Yo, también. Con un vestido con detalles rojos. *-*. Aquí esta nun.


	28. 28-Haciendo algo ridículo

¡Maldita sea! Hoy y mañana (puede que también el miércoles) tendré poco tiempo para escribir y publicar. Así que perdón por posibles: Fallos ortográficos, capítulos cortos, otra clase de errores.

Chiara Polarix Edelstein me pediste si podía incluir una canción y te dije que quizá en este capitulo. Pero la falta de tiempo y lo que planeaban se han aliado para que no pudiera ser. Lo siento u.u

Referencia al capitulo 6 (Usando la ropa del otro)

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Nota 2:** En cursiva están los pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, posibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**28\. Doing something ridiculous/Haciendo algo ridículo**

Apollo se sentía completamente deprimido.

Hoy había sido su primer juicio y se suponía que iba a ser un juicio emocionante, donde defendería a una vieja leyenda de la abogacía y ganaría el juicio gracias a los consejos del señor Gavin. Pero en vez de eso el juicio había sido una montaña rusa que parecía tener bajadas de más, Phoenix Wright había resultado ser un pianista malísimo que jugaba al póker en un tugurio que parecía rozar los limites de la ley y encima se había quedado sin trabajo (_Si, es lo que suele pasar cuando envías a tu mentor a la cárcel por asesinato_, pensó Apollo, con humor negro)

Así que con un suspiro resignado, abrió la puerta del piso. _Al menos lo que cobra Clay cubre perfectamente las facturas._ Si, mas humor negro, quizá podría dedicarse a hacer chistes de esa clase ahora que estaba sin trabajo. _Quizá podría buscarme un local gótico. Al menos no pasare frío como el señor Wright. Al menos eso espero._

-¡Apollo!-gritó Clay, emocionado, al oír abrir a su novio la puerta- ¿Qué tal tu primer juicio defendiendo a alguien?

-Fatal-suspiro mientras deja la maleta encima de la mesa y se sentaba en el sofá, completamente hundido

-¿Porqué? ¿Has perdido? ¿Era Wright culpable? No me lo imagino, sobretodo sabiendo como era por los videojuegos, pero bueno la gente puede cambiar o quizá idealizaron un poco a Wright...

-No, no es eso. He ganado, pero...

-¿Pero...?-pregunto Clay, mientras se acercaba, reconfortante, a su novio

Entonces Apollo le explicó como había sucedido el juicio. Clay le escucho atentamente sin decir nada. Cuando Apollo acabo los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno...-dijo Clay, después de un rato de silencio-Mira el lado positivo

-¿Qué lado positivo?

-Al menos ganaste ¿no?

-Usando una prueba falsa

-Uf, Apollo, eres un aguafiestas ¿sabias?. Bueno se que puede animarte-dijo mientras se levantaba a todo correr y se iba a la habitación.

Apollo siguió con la mirada a su novio, totalmente escéptico. Cuando Clay entro en la habitación sabia que iba a hacer una locura, aún recordaba cuando se había puesto su uniforme el día que le contrataron, pero también sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera le iba a animar. Así que con una sonrisa, entre resignada y feliz, se acomodo en el sofá y se preparo para lo que fuera que Clay planeara hacer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Clay apareció con un uniforme de animadora de color rojo y blanco. Y cuando digo animadora, digo animadora, con falda y pompones incluidos. Apollo le miro, totalmente estupefacto, mientras Clay empezaba a saltar y animarle mientras gritaba cosas como "¡Eres Apollo Justice y estas bien!", deletreaba su nombre o hacia chistes malos con su apellido como por ejemplo "No os preocupéis inocentes, Apollo Justice volverá y hará justicia".

Apollo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Vaya. Apollo es el rey del sarcasmo y el humor negro o.ó.

Y siempre amare el primer juicio por los chistes malos sobre Justicia (¿Quién no ha hecho alguno después de conocer a Polly? XD)

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan**: No se, pero seguro que es verdad XDDD. Pues es una buena idea *-* SD. ¿Maravilla diaria? *sonrojada*. ¿En todas las esquinas? O.O. Si, siempre queda releerse los capítulos =3

**-Azu:** Apollo es un amargado canónicamente y si encima seguimos el headcannon que escribí en los caps 23-24...pues con razón. Y por esa razón yo no se cocinar SD. Yo también T.T. ¡Eso es! ¡Somos Marcela Hawk y Ashery Tsubasa y estamos bien! (tenia que hacerlo SD). Aquí tienes =3


	29. 29-Haciendo algo dulce

Continuación directa del capitulo anterior =3. Mañana acabo, mañana acabo, mañana acabo *aura emo*

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, posibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**29\. Doing something sweet/Haciendo algo dulce.**

El primer juicio de Apollo Justice no había ido bien. Pero por suerte su novio estaba allí para animarle y hacerle reír vistiéndose de animadora con pompones incluidos.

-¡Hey!-protesto Clay, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas-Se suponía que tenia que animarte no hacerte gracia-dijo con un puchero y un ademán totalmente femenino

-Lo siento-dijo Apollo después de parar de reír-Es que estabas muy gracioso. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, si que me has animado

-¡Qué bien!-grito felizmente Clay, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Apollo-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Vale, vale. Pero antes cámbiate, por favor. Estas ridículo así.

-¿No te parece que me queda sexy?

Apollo se sonrojo totalmente mientras Clay se reía y se iba a cambiar de ropa. Eso si, de camino a la habitación, siguió con su numerito cantando/deletreando "¡A-P-O-L-L-O!"

Cuando Clay volvió se encontró que su novio no estaba en la sala sino en la cocina. Se acerco curioso y vio que parecía estar haciendo los preparativos para cocinar algo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto, curioso

-Magdalenas de la victoria. Has dicho que teníamos que celebrarlo ¿no?

-¡Si! ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Uhmmmm. Vale-con una sonrisa

-¡Yuhu!

* * *

Capitulo corto. Ya dije que hoy podía pasar u.u

**Reviews**

**-Merycchan:** Lo siento. No, no te quiero provocar un derrame nasal XD. Pues en el juego no parece afectarle mucho es como "Acabo de mandar a mi mentor a la cárcel...Espera...eso significa que estoy sin trabajo. Ouch *modo Homer Simpson*"

PD: Ahora que lo dices...yo también 3. Quizá si tengo tiempo lo dibuje =3

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** ¡KrisPollo! *modo fangirl*. Bueno, me alegra saberlo . Se ve tan sensual SD


	30. 30-Haciendo algo caliente

15 de octubre. Último día del fic y mi cumpleaños *con lágrimas en los ojos *. Vaya, cuando calcule el día en que tenia que empezar a subirlos para que el último día coincidiera con mi cumpleaños no pensé que seria tan agridulce...*snif* T.T.

Merycchan dijiste en el review del capitulo 15 que te gustaría un drabble en la playa y otro en la nieve. No he podido hacer el de la playa pero si me he arreglado para incluir el de la nieve =3.

**Nota:** Este fic no contiene spoilers de los Duals Destinies a no ser que no sepas quien es Clay Terran y su relación con Apollo (y puede que a largo plazo lo mismo con Solomon Starbuck y su trauma .-.). La mayoría de drabbles se situaran en su adolescencia :D

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertenece es de Capcom. Que pena yo quiero a Polly y a Clay para mi sola D: (¿?).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(ChicoxChico), headcannons propios sobre Clay y seguramente sobre Apollo, possibles drabbles tan azucarados no aptos para diabéticos...Y creo que ya...

* * *

**30-Doing something hot/Haciendo algo caliente.**

Apollo miraba asombrado a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía estaba cubierto de nieve. No es que nunca hubiera visto la nieve, en la ciudad nevaba cada año si falta, pero nunca la había visto así.

Apollo estaba en la "Montaña Águila". Eran las vacaciones de invierno y Clay había convencido a su padre para que invitara a Apollo para que fuera con ellos a patinar. No era a primera vez que Apollo acompañaba a Clay de vacaciones, Clay intentaba invitarle siempre que podía ya que a vivir en un orfanato Apollo no podía irse de vacaciones, pero nunca habían ido a patinar antes. Y aunque ya habían ido varias veces allí, nunca había visto la montaña cubierta de nieve. Sin duda era un paisaje hermoso y sobrecogedor.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Clay, con una sonrisa

-Esto es hermoso

-¡Y no solo eso! ¡También es muy divertido!-grito el moreno emocionado, moviendo su tabla de esquí para enfatiza su afirmación.

Apollo sonrió, totalmente emocionado. Y la verdad es que si que pasaron un buen rato,deslizándose los dos juntos por la la de de la montaña. Cuando acabaron los dos se sentían felices. Se lo habían pasado de maravilla pero la verdad es que empezaba a hacerse tarde y empezaban a tener frío.

-Uf...Que frío-murmuro Apollo mientras se arreglaba la bufanda.

-Y que lo digas. ¡Lo que daría por un chocolate caliente!-se quejo, Clay

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo. He traído un par de sobres de chocolate por su acaso y se como hacerlos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Clay con estrellas en sus ojos de la emoción-¡Eres el mejor novo del mundo, Apollo!-grito emocionado mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al castaño

Apollo simplemente se sonrojo.

* * *

Bueno, ya he acabado *llorando*. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este fic. Cuando empecé no creía al 100 % de que podría hacer un capitulo diario. Me alegra haberlo podido hacerlo a pesar del escaso tiempo que he tenido algunos días.

Y muchas gracias a Merycchan, Chiara y Azu por estar allí prácticamente todos los días. Chicas, si os ha gustado tanto leer este fic como a mi escribirlo, sin duda os merecéis que os lo dedique. Muchas gracias, enserio TUT.Y los comentarios que me lleguen en este capitulo los contestare en el próximo que sera ya la linea temporal, la cual espero poder subir mañana, pero aun tengo que mirar varias fechas y pensar otras tantas así que ya veremos.

Y aunque haya acabado este fic no he acabado de escribir por esta sección. Tengo planeado un KrisPollo genderbender y tengo una idea para un KlavPollo así que volveré. Espero que pronto :D.

**Reviews:**

**-Chiara Polarix Edelstein:** Clay de animadora es lo mejor. Y mandar a tu mentor a la carcel sin duda es la mejor manera de dimitir (¿?). Yo también *llorando*

**-Merycchan: **Yo tampoco me lo creo, parece que fue ayer cunado escribia el capitulo 1 *snif*.

-Apollo: Mis magdalenas son de chocolate :3. Y claro que puedes probar una *le da una magdalena***  
**

PD: Se intentara aunque yo dibujo un poco mal asi que seguramente sea estilo chibi que mas o menos me sale :D


	31. Extra: Linea temporal

**EDIT (13-3-2015): **Pasando este fic a AO3 me di cuenta de que el prompt 18 no estaba. Así que linea temporal actualizada con el prompt 18 como primero

Y bueno aquí tenemos la linea temporal. Aviso que no todas las fechas consistirán en día, mes y año. Hay algunos hechos que colocaré de manera aproximada en un/unos día/s posibles, mes/es posibles o incluso un año posible. Se me han ido un poco un par de fechas pero bueno (u.u)

Un agradecimiento/disclaimer a Court-records por proporcionarme los años y las fechas exactas cannon, porque sino hubiera tenido que buscarlo todo por vídeos de youtube y hubiera tardado bastante.

Y bueno antes de empezar con la linea temporal el código que voy a usar:

_*Cursiva: Años, meses y días (Ejemplo: 16 de octubre de 2014)_

***Negrita: Hechos cannon cuya fecha conocemos (Ejemplo: Del 5 al 9 de septiembre de 2016. Estado vs Fey)**

***Negrita y subrallado: Hechos cannon cuya fecha conocemos de manera aproximada/desconocemos. En este caso la fecha sera una combinación de los datos que tenemos de manera cannon y de mi headcannon (Ejemplo: Enero de 2025. Apollo empieza a trabajar para Kristoph Gavin)**

*Subrallado: Hechos que solamente son cannon en este fic y que sirven para aclarar/expandir la información de ciertos drabbles (Ejemplo: Febrero de 2018. Sale el videojuego de "Ace Attorney:Phoenix Wrigth")

*Normal: Capitulo y titulo del drabble (Ejemplo: Capitulo 1. Tomándose de las manos)

Después también estarán los paréntesis (...) que incluire en algunos sitios y servirán para aclarar, explicar o ampliar algunos hechos. (Ejemplo: 3 de Agosto de 2016: Estado vs Butz. (Primer caso de Phoenix))

* * *

_Año __2003:_

_-Enero: _**Thalassa conoce al padre de**** Apollo **

_-Marzo: _****Thalassa****** y el padre de Apollo se casan**

-Agosto: **Thassalasa se queda embarazada de Apollo**

* * *

_Año 2004:_

_-___Marzo: __**Muerte del padre de Apollo** **(Sabemos de manera cannon que Thalassa se fue con él padre de Apollo aproximadamente un año, segun Zak y Valant. Y sabemos que su marido muere al año de casados, según Brushel. Asi que no pudo pasar mucho tiempo desde que se conocen hasta que se casan. Mi headcannon es que Thalassa se enamoro perdidamente del padre de Apollo y se fugo con él porque Magnifi no lo aprovaba. Cuando murio el padre de Apollo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Magnifi porque estaba sola y embarazada. Este le dijo que podia volver pero sin Apollo. Thalassa eligió dejar a Apollo en un orfanato porque no podia cuidar de él ya que tenia solo 18 años, en el AJ Thalassa tiene 40 y Apollo 22 asi que se llevan 18 años)**

__-21 de abril:__ **Apollo nace (He elegido el 21 de abril como el cumpleaños de Apollo porque mirando por internet parece ser que el 21 de abril era el santoral del Dios Apollo. Total no se porque me imagino que el cumpleaños de Apollo es en primavera asi que ya me va bien)**

_-Abril: _**Apollo e****s dejado en el orfanato**

_-Fecha desconocida: _**Nace Clay**

* * *

_Año 2016 (Apollo y Clay tienen 12 años):_

_-3 de Agosto: _**Estado vs Butz (AA:PW. Caso 1)**

_-5 a 9 de septiembre: _**Estado vs Fey (AA:PW. Caso 2)**

_-16 a 19 de octubre de 2016: _**Estado vs Powers (AA:PW. Caso 3)**

_-25 a 28 de diciembre de 2016:_ **Estado vs Edgeworth (AA:PW. Caso 4)**

* * *

_Año 2017 (Apollo y Clay tienen 13 años):_

_-Febrero: _**Estado vs Skye (AA:PW. Caso 5)**

_-19 a 22 de junio:_ **Estado vs Fey (AA:JFA. Caso 2)**

_-8 de septiembre_: **Estado vs Byrde (AA:JFA. Caso 1)**

_-28 a 30 de diciembre:_ **Estado vs Galactica (AA:JFA. Caso 3)**

* * *

_Año 2018 (Apollo y Clay tienen 14 años):_

-Enero: -Capitulo18: Haciendo algo juntos_  
_

-Capitulo 5: Besándose (Clay y Apollo empiezan a salir)

-Capitulo 2: Acurrucarse en algún sitio (Una semana después de empezar a salir)

_-Febrero: _-Capitulo 25: Mirándose a los ojos

-Capitulo 23: Discutiendo (He situado este y el drabble 24 despues del 25 porque lo que pensaba Clay sobre la habilidad de Apollo ya lo hacia antes de decirselo en el capitulo 24)

-Capitulo 24: Haciendo las paces después de la pelea (Continuación directa del capitulo 23)

_-20 a 23 de marzo:_ **Estado vs Engarde (AA:JFA. Caso 4)**

_-Marzo: _Sale el videojuego "Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wrigth"

_-Abril:_ Daryan y Klavier empiezan a salir

_-11 a 13 de septiembre:_ **Estado vs DeLite (AA:T&amp;T. Caso 2)**

_-Septiembre:_ -Capitulo 3: Jugando-viendo una película_  
_

_-Diciembre de 2018:_ **Estado vs Byrde**

* * *

_Año 2019 (Apollo y Clay tienen 15 años):_

_-6 a 8 de enero:_ **Estado vs Byrde (Apelación) (AA:T&amp;T. Caso 3)**

_-Enero: _**Fundación de "The Gavinners" (Segun yo "The Gavinners" se fundo a principios de 2019. Creo eso debido a que no es mencionado en el Caso 5 del ******T&amp;T pero en el juicio contra Zak Gramarye, dos meses despues, se nota que "The Gavinners es famoso", asi que segun yo para el Caso 5 del ************T&amp;T apenas estaban empezando a tener fama******)**

_-6 a 9 de febrero:_ **Estado vs Iris (AA:T&amp;T. Caso 5)**

_-Febrero: _Sale el videojuego "Ace Attorney: Justice for All"

_-Marzo: _-Capitulo 7: Haciendo cosplay (Clay no reconoce a Klavier porque aún no era fanatico de "The Gavinners")

_-13 de abril:_ **Muerte de Magnifi Gramarye**

_-19 de abril:_ **Estado vs Enigmar**

_-Mayo: -_Capitulo 8: Haciendo compras (Daryan y Klavier tienen 17 años)

-Capitulo 15: En un estilo de ropa diferente (Continuación directa del capitulo 8)

_-Junio_:-Capitulo 22: En una batalla, lado a lado

_-Julio:_ -Capitulo 1: Tomándose de las manos (A principios de mes)

-Capitulo 11: Usando kigurumis (A finales de mes. Clay no sabe que Klavier era el que estaba cosplayado de Miles Edgeworth en el capitulo 8 porque no reconoce su voz.)

* * *

_Año 2020 (Apollo y Clay tienen 16 años):  
_

_-Enero: _-Capitulo 30: Haciendo algo caliente

_-Febrero: _Sale el videojuego "Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations"  


_-Abril: _-Capitulo 12: Making Out

_-Junio: _-Capitulo 19: En ropa formal (Aquí uso el sistema occidental de escolarización en vez del oriental)

_-Septiembre:_ Clay y Apollo empiezan a vivir juntos para ahorrar dinero para su estudios

_-Octubre:_ -Capitulo 14: Genero intercambiado (He elegido que sea en Octubre porque en el capitulo menciono la frase "Un par de meses antes de navidad". Y para Skye y Artemis es la misma fecha)

* * *

_Año 2021 (Apollo y Clay tienen 17 años):_

_-Agosto: _-Capitulo 4: En una cita

-Capitulo 13: Comiendo helado

* * *

_Año 2025 (Apollo y Clay tienen 21 años):_

_-Enero: _**Apollo empieza a trabajar para Kristoph Gavin** **(Sabemos de manera cannon que Apollo empezó a trabajar para Gavin un año antes del AJ, ya que es lo que le cuenta Phoenix a Thalassa al final del juego)**

-Capitulo 6: Usando la ropa del otro (Justo despues de que Apollo sea contratado por Kristoph)

_-Marzo:_ -Capitulo 21: Cocinando (Un mes antes del cumpleaños de Apollo)

_-21 de abril: _-Capitulo 27: En uno de sus cumpleaños (El cumpleaños de Apollo)

_-Mayo:_ -Capitulo 17: Spooning

-Septiembre: -Capitulo 26: Casándose

* * *

_Año 2026 (Apollo y Clay tienen 22 años):_

-Capitulo 16: Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos (22 años. Este capitulo es muy atemporal. Se situaria en algun momento entre estos dos hechos. Que Kristoph contrata a Apolloy el juicio de Phoenix. Lo situo aqui porque me gusta pensar que esto podia haber sido el 18 de abril despues de la muerte de Zak. Algo asi como el principio del fin. Si, soy una dramatica SD)

_-17 de abril:_ **Muerte de Shadi Smith/Enigmar**

_-20 de abril:_ **Estado vs Wrigth (AA:AJ. Caso 1)**

-Capitulo 28: Haciendo algo ridículo (Despues del juicio de Estado vs Wrigth)

-Capitulo 29: Haciendo algo dulce (22 años. Continuación directa del capitulo 28)

_-15 a 17 de junio:_ **Estado vs Kitaki (AA:AJ. Caso 2)**

_-7 a 10 de julio:_ **Estado vs Tobaye (AA:AJ. Caso 3)**

_-__10 de julio: _Rompen Daryan y Klavier

_-7 a 9 de octubre:_ **Estado vs Misham (AA:AJ. Caso 4)**

_-31 de octubre: -_Capitulo 10: Con orejas de animales_-Noviembre: _

-Capitulo 9: Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos

-Capitulo 20: Bailando (Continuación directa del capitulo 9)

Klavier y Ema empiezan a salir

* * *

Y hasta aquí la linea temporal :D. He tenido que incluir muchos datos asi que si veis que hay alguno que se me a colado, avisadme. Igualmnete ya la repasare por si acaso. u.u

Aun asi espero que haya sido entendible y nada confusa =3.

Y antes de acabar decir que quizás (QUIZÁS) suba este fic a AO3. Eso lo haré por dos razones: La primera es por una de las razones por la cual empeze este fic. Y esa es el hecho de que hay poco ClayPollo y encima casi todo el que hay es angust. . La segunda es porque me gusta ampliar mis fronteras y mirar otras paginas webs para ver si me gustaría publicar allí. Pero como ya he dicho de momento es solo una posibilidad aunque si lo hago sera bajo el seudónimo de Ashery24 o Ashery Tsubasa Black y los publicare de manera cronológica y no por el orden de los prompts y lo aclarare en mi perfil.

**EDIT 2 (18-3-2015):**Pasado a AO3 bajo el seudónimo de Ashery24

Y ahora a los reviews. Si por alguna razón alguien comenta este capitulo o se encuentra este fic en un futuro y quiere comentarlo, contestare los reviews a continuación de los del capitulo 29 ;D:

**Reviews:**

**-Merycchan: **De nada =3. Es que cuando vi que te gustaria esa clase de drabble mire a ver si podia hacer algo y como vi que aqui podia pues lo hice ;D. Asgdhshdhsghd, gracias *sonrojada a tope*. Y yo estoy deseando escribirlo 3.

Apollo: Claro, yo te la hago. =3

De edad indefinida nada, que cumplo 19 años SD. Y si me lo he pasado genial =3.

**-Chiara Polarix Eldestein: **Gracias. Muchas gracias =3


End file.
